I'm not alone
by n-zelda-n
Summary: Editing the whole story and gonna change title. Have to think up one first. LATA!
1. A New Friend and Lost Partner

Yeeeeeeeah, this is my first fanfiction I ever made so don't go out like mad on me if you don't like it, just say what's wrong and I'll do my best to make a better one... maybe... I will brag later. Have fun ;) I don't own The Legend of Zelda and their characters. Nintendo does

* * *

People with Wisdom, Power, Courage and Kindness are living freely in The Sacred Realm. They are Gods and Godesses and this story takes us before Hyrule existed.

_The people of Wisdom are very wise and they're very good in making strategy's._

_The people of Courage are courageous._

_The people of Power are full of strength's._

_And the people of Kindness are very nice and friendly keeping a hold of the others. Together, they live in peace and built a strong kingdom where everybody lives together, helps each other, and other things you can think of._

_A few years later a stranger covered in gold arrived in their world. The people's of The Sacred Realm suddenly stopped in their tracks of doing business and such thins they were busy with it locked their view's on the stranger. It was a woman, cladded in gold. She wore a fancy golden dress, a long cape of gold, two golden gloves that reached until her elbow and a golden crown where on the tip of it was an item shaped like the sun with two eyes within it and on the top of it three spikes emerges with three round balls. Even the colours of her eyes are yellow-gold. The people began asking each other who she is. The woman could hear them talking and read their minds... It is full of questions, questions about her. She ignore it and waited for a chance to talk. When they stopped talking she took her chance and casted a spell among the people... but nothing happened...The woman walked away without leaving a trace._

_Years passed and a war has begun. The people of Power attacked the others with strange animals, skeleton's equipped with swords and shields and garments of armour. Wolves came out of the ground, lizards came from the shadows and all other creatures that existed there. The people of Courage attacked without hesitation because they don't know fear, without the help of the Wise ones. Without strategy's... The people of Kindness didn't get attacked. They were too weak so they left 'em alone. The people Kindness didn't like the war so they went far away to another land, far away of their precious kingdom. The war continued for a couple years and some of them are tired of this. The two Godesses, Din and Farore, Power and Courage, went visiting their sister Nayru, Wisdom, to find a solution for ending this war and bring peace among their people for once and forever. They thought of many idea's but none of them worked. Only one solution left... and that's creating a new world. Din said it was a bad idea, creating a new world and separate the people of The Sacred Realm... But they had no choice. Time was running out and very fast._

_Authors note: If you have TLOZ Ocarina of time then skip this. It's only the legend. Scroll down until chapter 1. For the one's that doesn't own the game TLOZ OOT, read the legend!_

_Legend 1_

_Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descendend upon the chaos that was Hyrule..._

_Din, the goddess of power..._

_Nayru, the goddess of wisdom..._

_Farore, the goddess of courage..._

_Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth._

_Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world._

_Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law._

_The three great goddesses their labors completed departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm._

_Legend 2_

_The three goddesses hid the triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity... If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil... That is what has been told... So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from the evil ones._

_CHAPTER 1_

'A New Friend and Lost Partner'

Epona, with Link on her back, is walking through the forest of The Lost Woods, ready to go back to Hyrule, back to his home the Kokiri Forest. He missed his home, especially Saria... and Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. But the most person he missed is Navi.

Navi was his guardian fairy. She was like a family for him. She fled away after the battle of Ganon and Link. After Zelda turned him seven years back. Back to the ten year old Link. She fled without saying good-bye...

Hours passed and Link began to fidget a bit. "_Hmm, I should be by the tunnel right n--??" _

"Waaaah!!!" A sudden scream echoed through the forest.

Link, startled by the scream, went searching for the source and found himself and Epona above a high hill. Looking down he saw a girl who was attacked by a bunch of men's with tight clothes coloured dark-blue. Their faces couldn't be seen in the dark. In front of the girl there was a big white Wolfos growling at them and a stalfos is readying his weapons in defence position, ready for any attack. Or if the opposite happens the Stalfos would attack.

Suddenly a bunch of Black Boe's appeared behind the men. The men were just a small group of 5 people knowing they could defeat the Wolfos, Stalfos and the Black Boe's but they didn't attacked. instead they run away because one of them saw Link ready with bow and arrow. When that happened the Black Boe's began to hunt the 5 men's. After they disappeared Link sled down the hill to see if the girl is okay.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I could handle them myself but a Taratoki stole my weapons!"

"Then it went back to Termina to the Curiosity shop".

"Nah, it has its foul nest to the north... Oh sorry, I kept bragging and didn't introduce myself. I'm Melodie, nice to meet'cha" She winked.

"I'm Link, nice to meet you too" Link helped Melodie back on her two feet, then he noticed the Stalfos and Wolfos behind him.

"Huh? Héh, I'll take care of them" Link withdraw his sword and shield ready to attack the twosome.

"No! Don't! They're my friends!"

"You're friends...?" Melodie explained how and why she became friends with Link's enemies.

"How I befriend them, I can't tell you... yet. Why? Because I was lonely and bored".

"Okay, but they won't hurt me?"

"Nah, only if I want" She smiled.

"Whew, what a relief. But there is one thing I don't understand. Why are you wearing white kokiri clothes? Normally its green and you can only have them in Hyrule; the Kokiri Forest".

"Yeah, well first of all I'm not a kokiri, i'm a Winter tribe girl. So with 'Winter tribe' our clothes must be white, but I will come back to that later. And second of all... did you say 'Hyrule'?".

"Well yeah, that's my birthplace..."

Meanwhile, deeper in The Lost Woods...

"Please Fairy Queen! I need to see him!".

"I'm sorry Navi, you can't".

"But why? He's only in the forest for a while. I am his guardian fairy for Godess' sake!!!".

"You was his guardian until you FLED away".

"Well that's YOUR fault".

"Navi you are dismissed!". The Queen pointed to the exit. Tears cam in Navi's eyes. She fled to her little flower-treehouse which is hanging under a branch with her tiny hands on her face. Navi laid on her bed still crying, sad for not having the permission to see Link, and angry at the Queen... In the meantime Link explained his adventure's and reason for why he's in Termina.

"So you think that your 'partner' is in Termina?".

"Well yeah! Um... no, not really. Like I told you the Skull Kid stole my horse" His head hung down of embarrassment and shame, but then he cheered up a bit.

"The great Fairies told me to travel deep in The Lost Woods until I cross a plain surrounded with tree's where the sun shine in the middel of it.".

"I heard of that place before... I believe it existed in--" Before she could finish Link cut her off.

"Ex-existed???" Link gave a horrified look.

"Yeah, existed"

"What do you mean by that?".

"I'm sorry Link but that place..." She put her left hand on her right arm and looked on the ground beside her right shoulder. She looked very sad.

"I know The Lost Woods so well that-that..." Silent fell. "That place doesn't exist anymore!!!".

"It...it...it doesn't exist anymore..." His face was suddenly very pale and scared.

"That place disappeared hundreds of years ago"

"So that means it still exist?" Melodie: "Yeah it still exist but not for the people's" Link gave a confused look. "Huh?".

"Only fairies can enter that place so for us, people's, it doesn't exist anymore"

"Oh oké... but still isn't there a way to get there?".

"No there isn't... well there is something. The fairy CAN come to you -smile-. But in the meantime we can go to the nest of the Taratoki to get my stuffs back"

Back in the Fairy Forest, Navi was still crying on her bed. After a few hours of crying Navi took a decision without knowing that it might change others life as well as hers, Link and especially Melodie. Navi flew up right after she left her house and went to the Fairy Spring to get something important. She hid in the bushes not so far of the spring and waited.

* * *

I forgot how the bird's name was (you know the one that steals Link's stuff near the entrance of the Milk road) but I like the one I gave it so I'm sticking it to that. If you don't like the name then... drop dead. Voila:3 Oh yeah this story will be very long, longer than I'm saying actually. If I finish all chapters then ya'll have to wait till next year. 


	2. Reunited

Damn it! No reviews :,( No fair is this also that bad or what?! Hey I'm trying my best in here! Now that school is beginning I don't really have the time to write. Always homework! People that goes to school for drawing might understand why I didn't really have the time to write.

"Stp talking, just shut up!" HMPH!

I do not own The Legend of Zelda only Melodie and other things ya'll read in the story. Blablabla. Lolzzzzzz

* * *

_CHAPTER 2_

'**Reunited**'

Link and Melodie went back to the hill where Epona paciently waited for her master's return.

"**Nice horse. Mare?**".

"**Yup**"

"**What's her name?**"

"**Epona**".

"**Nice**".

"**Hop on. Epona is strong enough to carey both of us"**.

"**Nah, no thanks. The nest is not so far so I can go by foot**".

"**And how will you go back to Hyrule?** **Also by foot?**".

"**Don't worry about that. I have my own gallopping prince**". She winked.

"**Hey Melodie, we're going back so I see you tomorrow"**. Said the Stalfos with a groggy voice.

"**Yeah, idem ditto but I want YOU to come back safe and sound and you too**". The wolfos said so pointing at the two kids. Melodie giggled.

"**It-it-it CAN TALK?!?**" Shouted Link. Melodie laughed and when she saw Link stunned she laughed harder. She was holding her stomach trying not to laugh very hard.

Navi got what she wanted and sneaked out of the Fairy Forest with a very big, heavy item in her hands, on her way to see Link.

At the same time Melodie stopped laughing but Link was still stunned. It went on like that for a couple of hours until she get sick of waiting. Melodie grabbed Link's right arm and tugged on it to see if he snapped back to reality but that didn't happen, Link was still stunned. Suddenly she pulled very hard on his arm that made Link fall off his horse. "_That snaps him back to reality_" She thought. Link, suprised that he was lying on the ground looked around to see Melodie leaning on Epona with a aren't-you-ready-yet look. She raised a eyebrow. Link broke a smile and stood up back on Epona, ready to go... After five minutes walking Melodie and Link arrived at the Taratoki's nest.

"**Whoa. It**'**s so big!**"A highpitched voice said. The place looked lika a savanne where in the middle of it a giant dead tree standed but the color didn't matched as the other tree's. This one has a sandy color just like the ground. Two big branches are coming on each sides where at the far end's of it two nests are laying, twice bigger than the regular's one. Higher in the tree, there were broken tree branches with nests of the Taratoki's. On top of the tree a giant nest was laying there. This one was an hundred times bigger.

"**Yeah. Wait 'till we get closer, we're standing on a hill**". Melodie said sarcasticaly. After they sled down the hill they run as fast as they could to reach the entrance wich was, lucky for them, open.

"**Weird, those birds should normally attack us by now**". She said. They looked around.

"**This place gives me the creeps**".

"**Yeah, me too... There's something wrong with this place... Whatever, let's get my stuff's back. It should be in one of those nes-- hé, there it is. On the ground**".

"**Why would they let your stuff laying on the ground like that?**"

"**I don't know but I wonder why not in their nests... and more importantly. Where are the Taratoki's? Its so quiet in here...**".

"_She's right. I've never been here in this place but birds should make noise. And if Melodie is right, we should be stolen and pecked right now. Hmm its too quiet in here" _"**Melodie we should get out, now. I'm having a bad feeling...**".

"**Yeah you're probally right. I'm having a bad feeling too... Let me get my stuff**". After she got what she was looking for, Link and Melodie runned for the entrance back to the hill and Epona... Link got on Epona and asked

"**So... what now? Where's that galloping prince you talked about?**"

"**Héh! Let me call him**". She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, then she called "**Phaaaantooom!**". A white-grey horse appeared from nowhere and stopped just between Epona and Melodie. He was a bit taller than Epona and had no sadel or reins, neither does Epona... yet.

"**Wow, he's fast!**". After she got on Phantom, They both galloped toward the tunnel that Link was searching for. After a while they didn't found the tunnel and must be gone the wrong direction. They decided to rest a while when Link is having the feeling that someone is spying them.

"**Hey, wait for me!**". A highpitched voice said.

"**I'm so glad that I finally get the chance to see you!**".

"**Huh? Who said that!**". Link turned around him and saw a blue light bolting toward him. The blue light almost crashed on Link.

"**N-n-n-n-navi?!**".

"**Yes, it's me Link**" Navi is so small that she hugged Link on his cheek.

"**Happy day, today**". Melodie sang.

"**Ohhh Link! The Fairy Queen wouldn't let me go to see you! But I missed you so much that I escaped**".

"**Wait, you runned-- I mean you fled away?!**"

"**Yes**". **Link**: "**Wow. I'd never expected that, especially from you. But who cares. The important thing is that you're here! With me... Hey... what's that bottle hovering behind you?**".

"**Oh, that... That's a bottle of fairy tears. It heightens your attack power and defense**".

"**Huh, handy**". Melodie smirked at Link. After Link and Navi are hugged out, Melodie got on her horse which Navi complimented him and phantom bowed.

"**Uhh, that's just his way for saying thanks héhé**". She swallowed. When Link got on Epona, Navi sat on Link's shoulder to direct them to the tunnel. After a few minutes they finally reached the entrance to the **Kokiri Forest**. They zig-zagged through the wooden tunnels and then they arrived...

"**Héh, welcome to the Kokiri Forest**". "_I can't believe this! It's so much nicer then when they told me..."_. Thought Melodie. She looked around.

"**It must be nice to live here... Where's your house?**".

"**Right over there**". He pointed at a tree not so far from the river. It had a balcony and a ladder to climb.

"**Coooool. A treehouse! Hey I live also... um never mind**". _"She looks kinda dissapointed"_. Link thought "**Oh well. What will you do now?**". She asked him.

"**Well it is night right now**". He looked to the sky. "**I think I will go to sleep and start the day tomorrow. You can sleep at my house if you want?**".

"**Okay and no thanks. I have other things to do now**".

"**In the middle of the night?**". She nodded.

"**Okay. Then I see you tomorrow?**".

"**Sure. At least, if you can find me wink. Sleep well little hero. You too Epona and Navi**". Navi waved. After she disappeared Link, Navi and Epona went on their way to the treehouse. Epona stayed beside the treehouse. There was hay on the ground for Epona so she can sleep on it. Link climbed up the ladder with Navi flying behind him and right into the house. _"Its been a while that I was here... Too bad she didn't stayed. I would like to know her better. Oh well tomorrow 's my chance_". Link layd down on his bed and thought about her and why he didn't met her before in Hyrule? Even between his adventure with Navi. He wandered everywhere in Hyrule when he was seventeen and still... he never saw her. "_Could it be possible that she's a ghost?". _He thought. After a while,Link fell asleep of exhaustion. He hasn't slept for days and today was a great day. He reunited back with Navi and he made a new friend. "_Surely it was a great day today"._ Melodie thought the same. She was sitting under a tree not so far from Lon Lon Ranch with her hands behind her head leaning on the tree with Phantom beside her. She looked up in the sky, watching the moon and stars, then she fell asleep. "_Tomorrow will be a long day. Héh_".

* * *

Nothing to say. For now... 


	3. My Story, My Life

Yeeeeeah, this one has lots of talking but I'll try to make the next one less blahblah... Méh, we'll see about that. At least, this one's longer. :3

I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Only Melodie, Phantom and other things ya'll read in the story.

P.S: Ukiki's are cute but stupid. So is Mido only he isn't cute XD

* * *

_CHAPTER 3_

**My Story, My Life**

"**Hey! Link! Wake up!**". Link groaned.

"**Come on you lazy boy, Saria is waiting for you!**"

"**Navi, its too earl-- Saria?! How does she know I'm here?!?**" Link asked when he jumped in the air.

"**My fault. I flyed through the forest when Saria saw me héhéhé**". Link groaned again. He picked up his hat of the ground when it fell of while he was asleep. Navi called him a retard and with that Link runned after Navi and as a result he fell of the balcony right in front of Saria. Saria giggled at the scene that was going on. She helped him back onto his two feets and decided to breakfast at her home while he can tell his adventure in Termina.

"**So you say you met a new girl that wears kokiri clothings but it's not of the kokiri's?**" Asked Saria.

"**Yeah, and I will see her after I finished my job here**"

"**Well its only 9 a.m. so you have lots of time**"

"**Uhuh. First I will let the whole village know that I'm here**"

"**Oooh boy. Melodie will have to wait a loooong time...**" Squeeked Navi.

"**What do you mean by that?**" Asked Saria.

"**Won't the village kids ask questions about where you've been and such things. And not to say about Mido, the bully**" Navi looked at Link.

"**I'll take care about that, you just sneak out without you been seen. After you sneaked out, I will tell the kokiri's that you're here but that you are busy. Like that they won't be able to ask you questions until you get back home**" Said Saria happily. A smile appeared on her face.

"**A great idea! Come on Link, let's go! Melodie said that it might not be easy to find her**"

FLASHBACK: "**_Okay. Then I see you tomorrow?_**". "_**Sure. At least, if you can find me **(wink)" _END FLASHBACK.

"**Yeah, yeah, I know. Just let me finish my breakfast and then we'll go**". After Link finished eating breakfast at Saria's, he and Navi sneaked through the forest but there was a problem. Saria wondered why they are hesitating and then she saw what the problem was. A kokiri is standing guard at the exit of the forest. Luckily for them Saria baked a pie and invited the young kokiri guard in her house. Like that Link and Navi sneaked out of the forest. Meanwhile Melodie was waiting for them near the entrance with Phantom beside her. She put her right hand on her hip and said: "**Finally! You've arrived!**"

"**Héh, you're making this easy for me. Shouldn't I be looking for you?**"

"**Nah, no time. I know you're curious about me so I won't waste your time by playing hide-and-seek**"

"**Well I'm not that curious but okay. First let me call Epona and then we'll go somewhere**"

"**Where are we going?**"

"**Oh you'll see**". Link took his ocarina out of one of his pockets and played Epona's song. When he finished playing the song Epona came and stopped right in front of Link. They both got on their horses while Navi hid under the hat of Link. Silently the two horses and their riders made their way through Hyrule Field. They've arrived at Castle Town.

"**How long do you live here?**" Asked Link.

"**Huh? Well as long as I remember... why are we in Casle Town?**"

"**I want to introduce you to someone**"

"**Let me guess, does she know we're coming?**"

"**Yeah sh-- HEY! How did you know its a she?**" He gave her a confused look.

"**Well that's oblivious. We're heading to the castle. You want to introduce me to Princess Zelda éy?**".

"_Wow she know's this place very well... I wonder how well_". "**Yeah, you got me**" He said. She smiled at his down-looking face. "**I have another question. Do you remember yesterday?**"

FLASHBACK: "_**Whew, what a relief. But there is one thing I don't understand. Why are you wearing white kokiri clothes? Normally its green and you can only have them in Hyrule; the Kokiri Forest.**". "**Yeah, well first of all I'm not a kokiri, I'm a Winter tribe girl. So with 'Winter tribe' our clothes must be white, but I will come back to that later**_". END FLASHBACK

"**You still own me a explaination**" He said.

"**Oh yeeeah. That one... Its kinda hard to describe. Before, I lived in a peaceful village just like the Kokiri Forest but we didn't lived in treestumps like you're village. We lived in cabin's that support on long pole's. Hay serves as a roof and walls are made of woods that looks like clay. Well you might consider it is clay but... oh well. Kids are playing with other kids even children's from other village's. But I will explain the rest when we are in the castle**"

"**Good, because we've arrived**" They stopped in front of the gate and waited until the guard would let them pass.

"**Princess Zelda awaits you**" Said the guard. The guard opens the gate and let the twosome pass. Princess Zelda is waiting in front of the castle bridge.

"**I've expected you**"

"**How long?**"

"**Who's this?**"

"**This is Melodie, I met her in the Lost Woods and you didn't answer my question**"

"**Hi!**" Said Melodie happily. Zelda bowed.

"**Why should I? You know the answer already.** **I don't have to introduce myself now do I?**" At first Zelda glared at Link but quickly smiled back and looked back at Melodie.

"**No need princess**"

"**Please call me Zelda**"

"(grumble) **I'll explain everything and she has a story to finish**" Link said with his arms crossed.

"**Oh, then come in so you can put the horses in the stable and continue your story**" Zelda made a sign to come in. After they handed their horses to the stableman the threesome headed to the castle courtyard where the king was sitting on a bench taking a break from his daily work with some guards standing near the entrance and Impa was standing in front of a tree which is blossoming and a lots of pink petals is falling, some lands on the ground others on her head.

"**Dad this is Link, the boy that I was talking about. And the girl is Melodie**"

"**It's a pleasure to meet you your Highness**" She and Link bowed until the king spoke.

"**My, my such good manners. You must have some good parents (**smile) **It is a pleasure too, to meet you. As you already know I am the King of Hyrule and this is Impa, Zelda's attendant**"

"**It has been some time young hero**" She said as she bowed to the younglings.

"**Dad, Melodie has a story to finish ca--**"

"**I know what you're gonna ask and of course she can stay and continue her story but I'm afraid she has to retell the story from the beginning**"

"**Why?**"

"**Otherwise we don't know what she's talking about and then we can't follow her story**" Said Impa. They all glanced at Melodie. Melodie was a bit confused at that but she didn't let them know that. A small smile appeared on her face and she nodded. The king sat on the same place on the bench with Zelda sitting beside him. Impa stayed behind them and Link sat on the grass beside Melodie. She restart the beginning and she talked with more enthusiasm. Even the soldiers that walk past the entrance of the courtyard are eavesdropping. Because her story is so interesting even the guards near the entrance are listening. Also the one's who are in the courtyard but the group didn't noticed them.

"**Even childrens of other village's are playing with the kids of my village. Our village is inside a chasm, well kinda. But it's full of life. Normally we live freely--**"

"**Wait a minute! Did you just say normally?!**" Asked Link, startled.

"(sigh)** Yes... normally... A girl named Marie-Louise is the leader of my tribe. She forces them to work in our mines**"

"**You have a mine?**" Asked Zelda, a bit confused, thinking why would such young childrens have a mine.

"**Mmmm-hm, a jewel mine. We work when we want but with her in charge, we are prisoners of our own tribe. She also has two assistant to "help" her out**". She said sarcasticaly. "**She threaten us if we don't listen to her. We can't even go to the outside world anymore (**sniff)" Tears came in her eyes as she spoke those words. Link looked sad by hearing her tortured story. It seems very heavy for her for telling a story like that. Everybody looked sad. For some of the soldiers, tears came in their eyes and others are crying.

"**Wait. You just said that your tribe can't go to the outside world anymore, so how did you get in the Lost Woods?**" Link asked.

"**How** **painful it may seem and sound I got kicked out of the tribe**"

"**Wha--?!**"

"**Yeah, you heard me! I got banished!**" The others startled except Link. How hard it may look, he knows how it feels to be a outsider. Living with Mido as the leader of his tribe is a torture for him.

"**I know how you feel... I have that feelings sometime in my tribe. It must be harsh for you to live like a outsider**" Link put his left hand on his right arm and looked sad then he looked at Melodie in the same way. Melodie wiped of her tears when she looked at Link.

"**There is one more thing I have to say. Ever since I was banished I've trained the whole time to adjust my fighting skills and waited for the right time to confront the leader, but I can't tell you more of it, yet**"

"**Where did you live?**" Impa asked.

"**I've spended most of my time here in Hyrule because the village is in Hyrule**"

"**Link, where did you find her?**"

"**I met her in the Lost Woods. She was attacked by a gang of ninja's and her weapons was stolen**"

"**What's a ninja?**" Zelda asked

"**Kinda hard to explain but I'll do my best. They're kinda... umm... well they are dangerous. Very dangerous. They are very supple and um... Gee, I am not good at explaining**" Melodie thinks how to explain Zelda and the rest what a ninja is.

"**Why don't you say the same as you told me yesterday?**"

"**Oh yeeeah. Jolly I'm so stupid but I didn't explained it to you now did I?**"

"**Wellll... No**"

"**Héh, no suprise. But this is a suprise. How did you know they were ninja's?**" She asked

"**It just popped up in my head... Weird**"

"**You were always a weird boy Link**" Said Navi. Link glared at her. Then Melodie began to talk to interrupt the glaring between Link and Navi.

"**So they wear tight clothes colored dark-blue. The clothin' were in one piece and their faces could not be seen, because they wear a mask of some sort or something like that. The weapons they use is very dangerous. It's different then from here. Of course they also use swords but not like the one we uses. The kind they uses is called a katana and they use smaller ones but I don't know the name of that. Weird, it makes me think... they also use the same style as the Sheikahs**"

"**How and what do you know about the Sheikahs?!**" Impa demanded.

"**Look even in the past I didn't get out of the village often, I'm not stupid. When I got banished I often travel in Hyrule to learn more of this sacred land. I know much of Hyrule but not very well yet. I often go to the Market and I hear much gossips. Yeah, like that I knew of the existence of the Sheikahs. I learned more of the old man that's wandering near the Bomb-Chu game shop. I heard they were extinced or something but gossips are saying there is a Sheikah in the castle. I wasn't sure but I can't help but waiting 'till someone got into the castle. As time passes, I met a red-haired girl. Her name is Malon and if I'm not wrong she's the daughter of the owner of LonLon Ranch. Her father makes deliveries to the castle. He often fell asleep somewhere. Its pretty funny to see that. A year later I heard from Malon that one of the twin brothers sneaked into the castle but he got captured and now they've tightened the security. Until then, I've waited and waited until Link came. I saw him walking past the guards and crawling through the water passage. After a while he didn't show up. I thought he was captured by the guards. Thus I gave up hope and went back to the field until I saw him there. I didn't know how he got passed by the guards but I was pretty suprised when I saw him in Hyrule Field just in front of the bridge. I've always wondered how he got there in the field without me noticing him because I was always near the castle. I didn't saw him coming out but now I know how. He got help from you now didn't he (**glaring at Impa)**. After a while a new shop opened in the market and I went there to see a special mask. It's called The Mask of Truth. I bought that thing from the guy who runs the shop because he told me that I could read people's mind but that's not true. When I looked at the mask I recognized the same drawing on the Gossip Stones. So I tried it on one of the stones near The Temple Of Time. I was pretty startled when one of the stones talked to me **"_Looks like it works_" **I thought. Then I used it on other stones and like that I knew the Sheikahs still existed. Kinda long éh?**"

"**Very interessting**" Said Impa, sounding a bit proud.

"**I learned more about your tribe in Kakariko village. But why build the village near a graveyard?**"

"**We, the Sheikahs, have long protected the Royal family. Even the most of us don't exist anymore we still guards them beyond our graves. We also build the village to give shelter to fleeing people**"

"**I always say: better now than sorry**" Melodie smiled when she spoke those words. After finishing asking questions Zelda asked Link about his adventure in Termina. Link told them everything, even when he lost the ocarina. When he told them about the Skull Kid they had a bit pity for the Skull Kid but not Link, that Skull Kid stole his ocarina and Epona. He told them that the Skull Kid changed him into a deku Scrub. Trying to imagine that everyone (even the soldiers who was still eavesdropping), except Link, laughed very hard, also when he transformed into a Goron and a Zora they laughed. After a few hours telling Link thanked Zelda for the ocarina. Zelda was very happy that the ocarina helped him on his quest. At the time that Link finished his story, it was almost night. They all headed toward the castle halls. Before they entered, all the soldiers who was eavesdropping all ran away not wanting to be caught by the King and the others, even the two soldiers who was guarding the entrance to the courtyard forgot their duty and runned away.

"**Hmmm I thought I told the soldiers to guard the entrance but they're nowhere to be seen**" Said the King. He stroked his beard and started to think. Until Navi broke the silence and his thinking.

"**Hey! It's almost dark. We have to go now**" Link and Melodie agreed and went to the stable to get their horses. They both said good-bye to Zelda, Impa and the King then they headed toward the field. When they are in the field Link stretched his arms in the air, yawned and said: "**Today was very tiring. Talking the whole time... normally its Navi who's talking the whole time**" He looked above to see Navi flying around his head and said: "**That's not true! Melodie don't listen to him!!!**" She shouted.

"**You know it's true. You're always talking**"

"(rambling)"

"**See. Told ya**" Melodie laughed. Navi was rambling the whole time until they arrived at the entrance of the forest.

* * *

Well what did ya think of it? Please tell me the truth.

Now, updating will be a lot... Slower or sumethin' like that. The 4th chapter is not yet done but if it is it will be alot harder to make the 5th one because I don't really have the time with my freaking uniform school. Well the colors must be in uniform colors not the clothing... AAAA Danglepods!

Please review, I really want to know what ya find of it )


	4. Wanna Stay?

Sorry folks, this one's shorter but don't worry --

Navi: "... You... Won't... Brag...".

Anywayzzzzz it's a short chapter but I don't really have any ideas nor time for the next one, now I'm busy with school and such other things...

Navi: You're... BRAGGING!".

What the --!!!

_CHAPTER4_

**Wanna Stay?**

Link and Melodie stared at the entrance for a while until Melodie said "**So I see you tomorrow?**".

"**Ummm yeah**".

"**Okay. Good-night little Hero**". Melodie winked and waved which Link didn't saw. He looked on the ground like he was thinking. "_Why does he look so down_?" Thought Navi.

"**Umm Melodie...**". She didn't heard him. Link turned around reach out his arm and shouted "**Melodie WAIT!**". This time she heard him. Phantom stopped and turned around to face Epona and Link.

"**You know umm... its very dangerous to sleep outside with all those Stalchildren wandering about an uhhh... Well do you remember what I told you yesterday?**"

FLASHBACK: "**I think I will go to sleep and start the day tomorrow. You can sleep at my house if you want?**". "**Okay and no thanks. I have other things to do now**". END FLASHBACK

"**Oh yeah, that. And now you want to ask me if I want to sleep at your house? Can I ask why?**".

"**Because its dangerous out there and because that you did survived last night it doesn't mean that it will happen again. You might never know. Those Stalchildren could strike you at any time. You might be dead before you know. I'm just a bit worried that's all**". Link looked sad, embarressed and at the same time worried while Melodie looked down on Phantom's neck and caresses its mane.

"**Hmmm... Okay!**".

"**Great**". They both cheered up and went directly inside the tunnel before the Stalchildren showed up. Navi flyed in front of the horses to guide them in the dark. When they've arrived nobody was out playing and all lights in the houses was still on. Link made a sign of silence at Melodie. She nodded and the two horses quietly walked towards Link's treehouse. They both got off their horses and climbed the ladder. Navi was first in the house and immediately lighted a candle. Actually she brightened the house and sat on the candle so Link can see where it stands. He grabbed something to light the candle and put it back where it stood. Navi stayed near the candle to warm herself up while Link and Melodie sits on the bed.

"**Where should I sleep? On the floor or on the bed?**". She asked happily while pointing on the floor and then to the bed.

"**Guests sleeps on the bed**". Link nodded while Melodie smiled evily and said "**Are you sure? Maybe it is better when I sleep on the floor?**". She teased him a bit.

"**No, I always sleep on the bed so you take it**".

"**Why don't you both sleep on the bed?!**". Navi said irritated. They both looked at Navi who was now leaning on the candle.

"**Navi are you alright?**".

"**yeah I'm fine**". She fakened. "_Gee, I wonder what's bothering her... Is it Melodie? Nah, impossible. We only know her from yesterday_". Link turned around to face Melodie and said that she will sleep on his bed. She agreed.

"**Its good that you agreed to stay. If you didn't I would force you to come**"

"**Why?**".

"**I... don't know. I had the urge to to take you in my house... I had a feeling that I knew you and I wanted you to stay**".

"**Wow, weird. Hey just like me**".

"**Huh?**".

"**Yeah I had also the urge to stay with you I don't know why. I wasn't sure if I would stay or not until you asked me **(smile)". They talked for a long time until they hear a loud "BAF". Link and Melodie, startled by the loud noise, turned around to see Navi lying on the ground with her arms and legs spread out. Link gasped at the sight and picked up Navi to see if she still breaths while Melodie looked outside the window and the balcony to see if there was someone she saw. Apparently there was no one that might startled Navi. Luckily for Link, Navi still breathes and that calm's him down. He made a big sight of relief. Melodie smiled that she still breathes but she was worried as well. You could see at her expression, even she smiled you could see the difference. Melodie suggested to go to the Great Fairy, tomorrow morning.

"**She might know what is wrong with Navi. After all she is the Great Fairy**". Link nodded and sighed. A while later Navi woke up.


	5. The Fight

Yah sorry that the other chapter so short was. Well I need more time to think of any adventure they will make... Méh. I already now the beginning of their adventure... Its not this chapter nor the next one...

Wow! 60 hits already?! Wow never thought that it will come this far. But still... NO REVIEWS!!! I'm a bit dissapointed :'( A girl in my class says I'm crazy to make 5 different stories. I made 2 of 'em of boredom. Other 3... Imagination. But I only submitted 2 of 'em. Tch, tch, can't submit the other three if this story and the other one isn't finished. Soon I will make a sixth story. No wait... Make that a seven when this one is finished. Maybe eight... Ummm I will stop bragging now... ON WITH THE FIC.!

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does

* * *

CHAPTER 4

'**The Fight**'

"**NAVI! What happened?**"

"**I don't know... First you two were playing around who should sleep on what. I felt annoyed by that and I wanted to shout so you two can stop fooling around. Apparantly I shouted. Then when Melodie agreed that she will sleep on your bed I felt dizzy and everything went black in front of my eyes. After that, I don't know!**" She explained. Link told Navi that tomorrow morning they will go to the Great fairy and ask her if it's normal to what happened just now. Navi agreed and they all went to sleep. Melodie on the bed, Link on the ground (he had a pair of cushions and blankets) and Navi settled on the cushion where Melodie sleeps on top of it.

"_looks like Navi likes her. I wonder if these two will also be a good team... That's a question for later. Hmmm the problem is tomorrow. If everyone will see her, I don't know..._" Before Link could finish his question in thoughts he fell in a deep sleep. The next morning Melodie was still asleep while Link was already up, breakfasting at Saria's house. He wondered if Melodie was already up.

"**Aaaah. That was tasty!**"

"**Like always**" Said Navi sarcasticaly. Saria giggled.

"**Be nicer Navi. Its not my fault that you can't eat**" Link teased her.

"**HEY! WE DO EAT, only not that kind of food**" Navi pouted and folded her arms, turning her head to the side.

"**Hahaha come on Navi I was just joking. Let's go back to the treehouse, see if Melodie hasn't woke up of her sleep**" Said Link. Saria, Link and Navi went out the stump shaped house to see Mido standing right in front of Saria's house, both his hands on his hip and leaning forward, almost bowing.

"**What do you want Mido!**" Link demanded, making a sign to Saria and Navi to stand back.

"**Oh nothing. Only I heard that you were back from I-don't-know-where, non-fairy boy!**" Everybody gasped. Navi heard that and Mido doesn't know that Navi is back so she will take advantage of it. She flew behind the crowd and hovered behind Mido, waiting for the right moment to scare the crap out of him. Navi rubbed her hands together, grinning and laughing evily. Mido started teasing Link about him and Navi. Navi flew a bit higher so she is just behind Mido's head. She hovered a bit to her left so that Link and Saria could see her. Navi got closer to Mido's ear and whistled something.

"**Grrrr**"

"**What was that?!**" Asked Mido. He turned around olny to see the kokiri's behind him.

"**I am... Grrrr**" Navi giggled silently.

"**Okay not funny. Who's making jokes?!?**" Saria, Link and the rest of the kokiri's giggled. Navi asked the other fairies to hide their kokiri's in the houses. Like that she can tease him better and Mido will think that the kokiri's left him all alone.

"_Time for your punishment ya big lug_" Thought Navi, rubbing her hands again.

"**I... am... the... ghost...**" There was a long silent. Mido didn't even bothered to talk. He slowly turned around to see that the place was deserted. The kokiri's are peeking through the windows and doors but Mido didn't sw them. Mido turned back to face Link but he too disappeared. Even Saria who was behind Link is gone. He don't know that they both got back into Saria's house. And then...

"**I am... the ghost of... Grrrrr**"

"**The ghost of Grrr?!?**" Asked Mido, terrified and confused. There was no response.

"**I am the ghost of...**" Mido didn't bothered to open his mouth. He stood there, very stiff. Terrified for what might happen... Ther was a long silent... After five minutes Mido was still as stiff as before. He began to relax a bit since nothing happened in the five long minutes. Suddenly...

"**BOE!**" Navi appeared before Mido. He screamed and jumped in the air. The kokiri's got out of their houses and began laughing so does Link and Saria. Mido was still standing on his two feet after the jump. His knees trembling, his whole body was trembling.

"**Never mess with Link or ME!**" Mido stopped trembling and saw that everybody was laughing at him. Mido was so himuliated tha he grabbed a bottle from one of his pockets and imprisoned Navi within it. Navi was caught off guard. Link saw that Mido caught Navi and demanded to release her.

"**NO WAY! I will throw her in the river and you will never see her again!!!**"

"**NO!**" Link screamed, reaching out his arm to stop Mido but Mido jumped to the side and Link fell on the ground. Navi was banging on the glas demanding to let her out.

"**Say bye-bye to your stupid fairy!**" Mido was ready to throw the bottle into the river. Navi closed her eyes putting both her hands on her face, scared.

"**JUST STOP RIGHT THERE!**" A voice demanded of nowhere. Link reconigzed that voice. He stood up and runned to his treehouse to see Melodie on the balcony pointing at Mido.

"**RELEASE THE FAIRY OR ELSE...**" She warned him.

"**Or else what?**" Said Mido trying to sound tough still facing the river.

"**Héh. What. Do. You. Think?**" She challenged him. Link made a sign at Melodie not to challenge him. Melodie saw his sign but she just smirked.

"**Ohhh if it is a fight you want then its a fight you'll get!**" Said Mido. He took his wooden sword which Link never saw it before. He hadn't a wooden sword before but since Link has the Kokiri sword Mido made asked (or forced) a kokiri to craft him a wooden sword from the finest wood. Only to look tougher and that no one has to mess with him. And to impress Saria. Which didn't work. He hanged the bottle with Navi in it on his belt and prepared to fight. One of the kokiri's threw Mido a shield. Now he was ready to fight. Melodie jumped of the platform landing perfectly on her two feet. She walked forth. When she was in the area she stopped and stood there facing Mido on her side with her right hand on her hip. She smirked.

"**You will use that toy? Héh. Do you mind if I use any weapon?**"

"**No problem for me**" Said Mido, ready to face anything.

"_Héh, stupid kid! What moron he is. Why can't anyone see that?!? I don't see why HE is the leader if this tribe... Who chose him anyway?! He's acting tough but he isn't tough. Time to teach him a thing or two_"

"**You're a foolish kid ya know...**" Said Melodie, no more facing him with her side. She faced Mido with her front body. Arms folded.

"**Hey are you going to yap or fight?!**"

"**Idiot**" She whispered. Melodie closed her eyes and waited for Mido to do the first move. Mido didn't hesitated, he immediatly attacked and that was a foolish move. Melodie easily dodged his wooden sword by moving one step to her left. Mido looked at her wondering how she could dodge that easily. He stepped back, he went to the place where he started his attack. Melodie did nothing. Her eyes were still closed. Slowly she opened her eyes, lifted her right arm and grabbed the hilt of her sword. She waited before pulling her sword out of his sheath. Mido runned towards Melodie and screamed ready to attack. Melodie unsheathed her sword and ran towards Mido. Link couldn't believe what he saw. The Master Sword was in the hands of Melodie. He didn't saw it earlier but that's a question for later. Mido was pretty suprised to see a small girl wielding a real, big sword such as the Master Sword. Before Mido could strike Melodie jumped in the air and did a vertical slice attack. She sliced Mido's shield in two pieces. Mido, suprised of her attack, didn't realize that his shield is sliced in two pieces. After Mido recovered from his trance he stepped back from where he stood, so did Melodie. Again they both attacked at the same time. Mido, shieldless and his sword in the air, screaming. Melodie, also shieldless and sword behind her back. Mido and Melodie passed each other. Mido stood straight turning around to face Melodie. Melodie also stood straight but didn't turned around. Instead she sheathed her sword and switched something from her left hand to her right hand. Then she lifted her right arm to her right side still showing her back to Mido. In her hand there was something shining. She was holding a bottle. Mido looked to his belt and saw that the bottle with Navi in it was gone. Melodie dropped the bottle making it break into pieces and freed Navi. Still there was something else. All of the kokiri's are gawking. Mido looked to his hand that was holding his wooden sword and suprised. The hilt was still in his hand but the rest of it, chopped of. On the ground, in the middle of the area, there were pieces of the wooden sword of Mido's lying on the ground. Mido couldn't believe what happened.

"**Wh-who are you?**" Asked Mido, scared of the girl.

"**Héh do you really want to know? Well let Link explain that and by the way... My name is Melodie and don't ever mess with me or my friends**" She glared at him. Then she turned around and walks toward Link and Saria.

"**Your fairy is back free**" She said to Link

"**Thanks Melodie!**" Squeeked Navi.

"**So, umm you're Melodie... Link told me about you**"

"**Oh, isn't it nice of him**" Melodie nagged Link. Link made a disgusted face but he smiled right away.

"**Saria we have to go now. I must know what happened yesterday**"

"**Okay but please be careful you two. Especially you Navi. If something might happen where can we find you?**"

"**We're going to Death Mountain. Its dangerous out there and you can't go out outside the forest**"

"**Who says that I will go?! I'll send my fairy!**" Said Saria angrily. Melodie giggled, her hand before her mouth. Melodie told Link that she will prepare their horses. Link nodded and said good-bye to Saria before leaving. He climbed on Epona, so did Melodie on Phantom. Both horses galloped toward the exit of the forest and arrived in Hyrule Field. Slowly they went to the stone bridge that led to Kakariko village. Just before proceading on the stairs, Link and Melodie left their horses alone near the stairs. Phantom whined but he had no choice then to wait for her return. The two kids proceeded and arrived in the village. Melodie asked Link to race her to the gate and of course Link accepted her challenge. They both stopped in their tracks just beside each other so that the race may start fair and square. Navi counted down from 3 to 1. When she said "**START!**" both kids started running toward the gate. Just before the gate the two kids stopped. They've arrived at the same time and both of them were panting. After a minute or two they both stopped panting.

"**Hey! That was awesome! You both arrived at the same time!**" Squeeked Navi

"**Yeah, you did a great job. I never thought to meet someone that can run as fast as me**"

"**Yeah, me neither. Its cool to have friend who is doing the same thing as me or you... to hang around with. I have a good feeling about this... I don't know why...**" She smiled.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I think that the next chapter might be shorter (thinking)... Héh, to think about Zelda now... I just found some songs about TLOZ Twilight Princess but there are only 4 songs on it. Oh well, they are good anyway. Hey, wnt some news about the game of Zelda? I heard a rumor... About TLOZ. I have my sources.

See ya later ;)


	6. Lost You

Sorry that it took so long to update but I still have a second story to make at the same time. Well here's the next chapter. Hope u like it.

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does.

I own only Melodie...

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 5_

'**Lost You**'

After comparing each other, Link, Melodie and Navi went to the Death Mountain trail. There are no Tektite's to be seen. Still they are some Tektites somwhere on the summit of Death Mountain. Melodie heard that the mountain was dangerous so she didn't spent her time on the summit. After passing the Goron and the Dodongo Cavern, Link remembered that there was a rolling Goron with a bomb somewhere near the entrance to Goron City. Link heard the Goron coming closer and closer. Melodie, unawared of the bomb-rolling Goron, saw a rock rolling down and felt that something grabbed her and dragged her along to the ground. After the Goron passed them and 'exploded', Melodie stood up to see who or what grabbed her. She looked behind her and saw Link lying on the ground. It seems that Link pushed Melodie away in time. If he didn't pushed her, she was squished by now. Melodie bent down and shaked Link on his shoulder to see if he was still conscious or not. He didn't move. Melodie thought he was unconscious but after three minutes trying to shake him awake he didn't moved. Scared that he won't wake up anymore she looked at Navi and looked back at Link then she stuck up her hand and reached for his neck, slowly. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and Melodie screamed.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!"**

"**Hahahaha! I got you there!**" Link winked.

"**LINK! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!! You almost scared me to death!" **Shouted Melodie, a bit embaressed.

"**Well at least he scared the crap out of you**" Navi shrugged.

"**Hahaha! Okay, I won't do that anymore... maybe. But still, it was funny**"

"**Yeah. You're right. But I'll get you back**" Melodie winked. After finishing laughing the threesome headed to Goron City. After having a warm welcome by his fellow Goron brothers he met Darunia in his usual room. He introduced his friend to Darunia and asked if they can go to the summit.

"**Of course my brother you can go. If you still have that Hyrulian shield then everything will be fine**" He said happily.

"**Euhhh... I... forgot it in my house**" Said Link nervously.

"**You WHAT?!? DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD ON SOMETHING?!? That volcano is still active so it can spit out rocks and hit you! Before you know you're DEAD!**" Screamed Navi.

"**Hahaha! Yes the volcano is active but it doesn't spit rocks the whole time.You only need your shield if its going to rumble and spit out some fiery rocks**" Darunia said proudly.

"**Hey if ya have some rupees, you can buy that Hylian shield in the Market**" Said Melodie.

"**Well it's a waste to buy one if I already have one in my house. AND we have to go back to Kakariko village and then to the market...**"

"**But you forgot it and its not a waste to buy another one. This one is for Melodie. So both of you have a Hylian shield and you can go to the summit of Death Mountain whenever you want! And its not like anything bad will happen if we go back**" Said Navi. Link nodded and Melodie smiled. They said good-bye to Darunia and went outside the Goron City. The two kids runned down the steep path. After arriving and leaving Kakariko Vaillage, they both got on their horses who patiently waited down the stairs. They talked a bit along the way and before they knew they've arrived in Hyrule Castle Town Market. They left their horses near the the gate guard and walked through the bustling market until they've arrived at the shop.

"**Dang. I don't have enough rupees!**" Link said while searching through his pockets.

"**No worries. I have some rupees with me**" Melodie smiled

"**And that's SOME of those rupees!!! Look at it! You have at least thousand rupees in that bag of yours**" She screeched. Melodie swetdropped so did Link.

"**Navi! Shhh. If someone hear us they might try to steal her rupees**" Link whispered.

"**Yeah, let 'em try that! I'll slash their hands off**" Melodie whispered. The threesome looked around them. Apparently no one heard Navi saying about the thousand rupees in Melodie's bag. Everybody was doing their thing. Link sighed.

"**Navi! Be carefull the next time, okay**" Warned Link.

"**Yeah, yeah don't worry. The next time I won't shout unless I have to**" She whined. The threesome proceeded into the shop. Melodie gave Link the 80 rupees that he need to buy the shield. One purple rupee (50) and one red rupee (20). He went to the counter and asked for the shield.

"**Kid. That cost 180 rupees. You don't have enough. You don't have a discount anymore**" Said the man. Link looked at Melodie who was waiting near the door. Melodie understanded what the problem was by just looking at his face. She walked towards him and standed beside him on the left side of the counter. Link made a sign for to approach. He lifted has hand to his face beside his mouth. Melodie approached him and turned her head.

"**I need a hundred rupees**" He whispered in her ear. Melodie nodded and gave him a orange rupee (100). Link put it on the counter and the man gave him the shield which Link accepted it and gave the shield to Melodie. He warmly smiled which made Melodie smile back after inspecting the shield. They slwly walked towards the door.

"**I'll give you the 180 rupees back**" He whispered.

"**Don't. I have enough rupees**" She winked. Link startled. He was suprised that he didn't have to pay her back. Back outside the twosome are trying to get back to their horses but the crowd was walking everywhere that they got seperated from each other.

"Damn! _I lost Link! Where should I go now? I don't know where he is!_" She thought.

"**MELODIE! Where are you!?**" He shouted. Desperately Link is looking everywhere to see where his friend might be. He know this place well so he went to the center of the town market. There he waited and looked everywhere.

"**Link! Look! She's there!" **Shouted Navi. Link saw Melodie but a big woman walked in front of him and by the time that the woman passed by him Melodie was already gone.

"**DAMNIT! Navi! Fly above the crowd and look where she might be! If you find her go to her! I will follow you!**" He told Navi and Navi flew up high in the air above the loud bustling people. Navi looked everywhere and saw Melodie.

"**Link! She is near the Bomb-Chu game shop!**" She squeeked. Navi went and flyed to Melodie. Link looked up in the air and followed Navi when she flew off. He heard that she said that Melodie was near the Bomb-Chu game shop. Link tried to get past the crowd but there were so much people that he got dragged within it. Finally when he freed himself from the crowd he fell on the ground near the gate to Hyrule Field. Link sat on the ground and cursed in his thoughts.

"**Where is he??? I saw him following me!**"

"**Maybe he got stuck in the crowd?**" They looked at the bustling people.

"**Well maybe you're right... But where could he be now?**"

"**Well maybe he got dragged into the alley...**"

"**You think? Why would someone go to the alley?!?**" Melodie shrugged but both of them went to the alley. Meanwhile Link stood up back onto his two feet and began thinking where the two girls might be. He scratched his head and went back into the crowd but got dragged again with the crowd. This time Link fell in front of the Bomb-Chu game shop. He stood up and looked for his friends but they weren't there. He looked above him and saw a platform. He thought that maybe that weird guy, who's always on the platform looking everywhere, might've seen his two friends. He went up on the stairs and runned to the guy.

"**Hey mister**"

"**People are saying that we, Hyrulians, have long ears so that we can hear the Gods speaking**"

"**Yeah well... Errr... Have you maybe saw a girl wearing the same tunic as me but in white and a blue fairy, wandering in here?**"

"**Yes I saw them. They went into that alley on your left boy. Say do you think that if I was on a higher platform I would be the tallest man ever?**" Before the man could get his answer Link already got off of the platform and runned in the alley. After entering the shadows of the alley he didn't saw them so he went deeper in the alley.

"**There you are!**"

"**Link! I thought I lost you**" Said Melodie

"**Nu-uh! I got dragged with the crowd**"

"**You couldn't resist to fool around**" Said Navi. Link growled and Navi immediately apologized to him. Link made a sign to follow him and made their way to the crowd.

"**look out. The crowd won't notice you if you get dragged with 'em**" Warned Link. Melodie nodded. They went into the crowd but soon got stuck between them. They are small so its hard to notice childrens that are small. Melodie stayed near Link but its hard to stay near him if everyone is pushing her away of him. Instead she of getting near him she grabbed his hand so she won't lose him. She was afraid that she will end up in the alley again and lose Link until sunset. Link held her hand tight. The bustling people are pushing them away but finally got through the crowd. The twosome are gasping but smiled at the same time.

"**I never saw so much people in one time. I wonder why there are many people...**" Link looked behind him at the crowd

"**Yeah so many people...**" He said between his breaths.

"**Why are they so... agitated?**" Navi asked

"**I don't know but we've got the shield so let's go back to The Kokiri Forest and get your shield**" Link continued staring at the crowd and looked back at Melodie.

"**Yeah okay**"

* * *

Did'cha like it?

Please review. One review is at least enough for now. Please.


	7. Mystery of Phantom

Oooooh I thought I already updated this story... Hey how many days didn't I updated this story?... Okaaaay...

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Epona.

Only Melodie and Phantom... and my cat :P

* * *

_CHAPTER 7_

'**Mystery of Phantom**'

Link and Melodie walked to their horses and got on them. The two horses galloped to the Kokiri Forest entrance. The twosome got of their horses and entered the forest. In the forest the kokiri kids were running around playing games such as hide -and-seek or tag. Link watched them and smiled.

"**Hey stay here while I go to my house to get the shield! I don't want you to make more trouble...**"

"**Okay**" Link went to his house to take his shield but when he came back...

"**LINK! LINK! There is a conflict between Melodie and Mido!**" Navi screamed. Link approached the crowd and wondered what was going on.

"**HEY, BRAT! Give me my sword back NOW!!! OTHERWISE I WILL RIP OF YOUR FREAKING HEAD!!!!!**"

"**Oh yeah? Try me. This sword is as good as mine. Didn't you know that the winner should give the loser something?**"Mido said while dangling The Master Sword of Melodie's. Melodie became red on the face. She was ready to punch him in the face.

"**HEY! Will you two stop fighting!? Mido! Give her sword back!**" Saria stepped in between the fight.

"**And she??? She too has to do something!!**

"**She did nothing wrong! She just stood there waiting for Link!**"

"**I mean this morning**" Mido said. Saria glared at him. The glaring of Saria scared him off so he gave back the sword to Melodie then he stepped back to his house.

"**Thanks Saria**" Melodie cheered up. Link was gawking for what Saria did to Mido. He then shooked his head.

"**Wow Saria... I never saw you doing that before**" Link said. Saria just smiled.

"**Link. We have to go know... Where's Navi?**"

"**Huh? Navi...? HEY NAVI! WHERE ARE YOU???**" Link shouted. He looked everywhere in the forest for her.

"**I'm here!**" Navi shouted. Link heard her and looked everywhere but he didn't saw her.

"**Link... She's over there**" Melodie pointed to the hill where there is the entrance of the Lost Woods. There was a blue spot hovering above the edge of the hill.

"**Hiya there!**" Said Navi.

"**Come on! get back here! We are going to the Great Fairy! With or without you!**" He shouted to her.

"**Okay,okay, don't make a fuss of it**" Navi flew back to her partner and the threesome went back to the horses. Saria waved at them and shouted good luck to them before they disppeared in the darkness of the giant hollow log. Outside in front of the entrance to the Kokiri forest the twosome, in their suprise, saw that their horses was not standing in front of them where they left 'em. they both looked at each other and went to Hyrule Field. The looked everywhere for them but they were nowhere to be seen. Then they hear a whine. Melodie looked over at LonLon Ranch and saw Epona galloping toward her. Epona whined the whole time trying to say something, making them understand to follow her. After a while trying Epona gave up and galloped towards LonLon Ranch. Link is suprised that she just run back to where she comes from and followed her, so did Melodie and Navi. Epnoa stopped to the lonely tree that stood far from the river and whined. Link stopped on the hill near LonLon Ranch and gasped at the view that he saw. Right near the river Phantom was surrounded by a group of Stalfos'es who are trying to get him in the river. Melodie and Navi arrived and saw what was going on.

"**We have to do something and fast!**" Shouted Link. He was ready to run down the hill but Melodie grabbed his shoulder and withdrew him back next to her.

"**Don't**" She said holding his shoulder firmly looking in his eyes.

"**But**" Melodie shook her head. She turned her head and mointed to Phantom. Phantom whined. What the stalfos'es wanted to do is something that Link, Navi and Epona didn't wanted to watch but they did watch and something unbelievable happened.

"**I'm dreaming ain't I?**" Said Link disbelieved.

"Nope. You are awake and what you see now is true" Said Melodie smilling. Some Stalfos'es were backing off of the rest while some of them was flying away of the group. Right in the middle Phantom is standing behind a Stalfos who is shaking from fear. Phantom bited in his head and crushed it between his teeths while the rest of the bones tumbled down on the ground. Phantom crushed it with his hoove and took another Stalfos who wasn't moving at all and threw it in the river. Then he turned around and used his back hooves to kick the rest of the remaining Stalfos'es.

"**A horse can't do that! It can kick but not fighting**" Said Navi.

"**Well mine can. I trained him to do that. He is small and young but a quick learner**"

"**Wow. I can't believe a horse can do that... Where did you find him?**"

"**You are not going to trade Epona for a fighting horse like that!?**" Navi screeched.

"**No! Are you crazy??? I just wanted to know where she got him that's all**"

"**I found him in a field... but...**"

"**But what?**"

"**Its a mysterious horse. I don't know how to say it exactly but I named him Phantom because he is like a ghost...**"

"**A ghost horse?"**"

"**Yeah, he appears and disappears. The first time I saw him he was just a cute little foal but he runned away from me, not disappearing**"

"**A foal? Was he alone?**" Link asked. Melodie nodded.

"**He was afraid of strangers but he grew up and began to trust me time after time. After all, I was five years old héhé. One day I went back home and got attacked by group of scary men. They told me to give them all my belongings. I gave them all I had except one thing: my necklace. One of the bandits saw my necklace and took it. I started to cry and then Phantom appeared from nowhere. He kicked all of the bandits making them run away and dropping all the stuff they stole from me. I saw 'em running but there was one bandit that stayed behind. He was facing Phantom and attacked him with his scimitar. Phantom bited on his sword and threw him away weakily. Before the bandit touched the ground he slashed Phantom on his right side and fell on the ground, he stood up again and runned after the others like a coward. I watched him running until Phantom fell on the ground. I crawled up near him and saw the wound he got from the bandit. I teared a piece of my clothing and put it on the wound. Phantom stood up and wanted to leave. He whined for me to get up because he didn't wanted to leave me all alone. Me too I didn't wanted to stay there. I was afraid that the group would come back so I stood up and put the tored piece of clothing on the wound and walked away with him on my side**"

"**What about your necklace? Did they took it with them?**" Asked Navi.

"**Luckily not. On the way I saw it lying on the ground, sparkling from the sunset. I took it and put it around my neck where it belongs**"

"**Let me guess the rest now. Phantom let you go with him and let you take care of his injury. You stayed with him and befriended him. Like that he began to travel with you because he didn't want to stay alone, right?**" Link guessed.

"**You're right! How did you know that?**"

"**I don't know. I just guessed**" He repeated. By the time that they stopped talking Phantom was walking towards them with Epona on his side. Melodie snuggled his nose, Link did the same on Epona.

"**Ya know Link, this not the whole history about Phantom**" She said while smiling.

"**What do you mean?**"

"**I think there is more on Phantom, only I didn't discovered it yet**"

"**Maybe in the future? He is a foal ya know**"

"**Yeah but not for long!**" Squeeked Navi.

"**Yeah you're right. He will grow up and when he grows more ability will be unlocked**" Said Melodie.

"**Then you have to keep him in good condition! That'll make him stronger!**" Link told her. Melodie nodded.

* * *

Yeah I know, short and stupid. i haven't update this story for long I think... Oh well no worries, the next chapter is coming next week if I can make it :P (I'm just a bit lazy with this story XD ) 


	8. The Great Fairy

Sorry that i didn't updated any sooner!!! I couldn't think up for the story but now I do.

I do not own The Legend of zelda and their characters. Nintendo does.

I only own Melodie and others stuff ya'll read in the story. MIP!!!

* * *

_CHAPTER 8_

'**The Great Fairy**'

The twosome got back on their horses and took off to Kakariko village.

"**Soooo... Is there something els we need to do?**" Asked Melodie before arriving at the stairs.

"**Nope. And this time for sure**" Link winked. After getting off of their horses and leaving them behind near the stairs Link, Melodie and Navi walked to the gate and entered the Death Mountain trail.

"**Get your shield ready**"

"**It's so heavy, how do we use it?**"

"**Just duck**" Link said while walking on the broken path to Death Mountain summit. After jumping the hole between the path Link asked Melodie to stay near the rock so that he can control if the mountain is resting.

"**Coast is clear. now let's hurry, the mountain can rumble anytime**" Link made a sign for following him.

"**That's easier said than done**" Navi said sarcastically while following Link. The two children runned until they've arrived at vine's that's growing on the wall. They climbed it without any danger ahead. They made it safely without being crashed down by the fiery rocks of Death Mountain crater or any tektites would jump at them.

"**The cave is just ahead**" Link wiped off the dust on his clothes, so did Melodie the same.

"**Okay but it is very dusty here **(cough)** and we made here safely**" Link nodded. They walked into the cave of the Great Fairy until they've arrived at the Spring. Link walked up on the crest of the Royal family and played Zelda Lullaby while Melodie stayed far behind him with Navi beside her. The Great Fairy appeared before Link with a laugh (ugh).

"**How can I help you, young hero?**" She asked him. Navi hid behind Melodie while saying "**Oooh boy**".

"**I have a question for you Great Fairy**" Link asked, being polite to the Great Fairy.

"**You can ask me everything what you want young hero but please, tell me who is this young girl behind you?**" Melodie blushed and lowered her head so that they can't see her blushing. "**Don't be shy, my child. Approach**" The great Fairy asked her. Melodie lifted her head and walked beside Link while Navi his behind Link.

"**What is your name?**"

"**Melodie**"

"**Link. Where did you find her?**"

"**In the Lost Woods... Somewhere near the Taratoki nests**"

"**... And what is your question?**"

"**Navi was acting really weird yesterday. She was kinda irritated and a moment later she fell knock-out on the floor. I want to know if it is normal for fairies to act like that?**" Link asked her.

"**And where is Navi?**" The Great Fairy asked them. Navi appeared from behind Link, hovering between Link and Melodie.

"**There isn't really an answer for your question**" Link hung his head of dissapointment.

"**Great. We came here for nothing**"

"**Well, maybe... If Navi acted like that then there must be something wrong in the fountain of queen Asthella...**"

"**Okay! Great, now let's go find the fountain**"

"**It's not that easy Link!**" Said Navi.

"**Yeah Navi is right. I told you before that that place doesn't exist in this world. Well it does but it's not easy to get in**" Said Melodie.

"**To get in the Fairy Haven you need something to bring both of you in there. Something to fly...**" Said the Great Fairy

"**The Taratoki Nest or Fortress**" Said Melodie.

"**Yes, you must go there**"

"**Okay but what should we do if we arrive at the Fairy Haven?**" Asked Link.

"**Go to the Fairy Palace. Navi should guide you there. Search for the Fairy Queen**" The twosome nodded and left the Spring. When they got outside the ground began shaking.

I'm very sorry that this chapter is very short but the next one will be longer. I don't know when i'll update it because I'm too busy with the other story... I hope ya still continue read my story

Again, sorry!!! Laterzzzzzzz!


	9. The Hard Way of Life

Woot! I really enjoyed making this chapter that I didn't continued with my other story :D The other story's chapter sucks that's why. Well I hope you enjoy this one

I do not own The Legend of Zelda and their characters. Only Melodie and Phantom XD

* * *

_CHAPTER 9_

**' The Hard Way of Life'**

The ground is shaking harder and suddenly stopped.

"Wow! I've never felt the ground shaking that hard" Said Link.

"It's the volcano! It is going to erupt!!! Get back down before that shaking comes back, now!!!!!!" Navi panicked. The twosome went to the edge to climb down the vines. Link went first to climb down and Melodie waited until he was climbing on the vines but the ground began to shake again, harder this time. It was shaking so hard that Melodie couldn't keep her footing and fell from the edge. Before crashing down, Link grabbed her hand just in time. He has a hard time to keep his grasp on the vines and Melodie with the volcano shaking violantly but Melodie saw that he has it difficult and grabbed the vines.

"Let's go down quickly! The volcano can erupt any moment now!" Link shouted. The twosome got down quickly and runned for the other side before the volcano erupted, but they were too late. The volcano erupted and spitted out giant chunks of rocks that came crashing down.

"MELODIE!!!" Melodie looked above her and saw a rock coming down on her.

"I hope it works!" Melodie bent down and used the shield that was on her back. The rock crashed down on the shield and broke into pieces causing a impact that made Melodie lose her balance. She quickly stand up and runned. She looked behind her and saw an another rock coming. "LINK! There is a bigger one coming your way!" She shouted.

"Okay. I'm on it!" He shouted back. Link quickly bent down and the rock crashed on the shield on his back. The imapct that the rock caused made Link fell on his knees but he quickly stands up and runned behind Melodie. Meanwhile two giant rocks came rushing on the twosome. They've arrived at the end of the path and jumped before the rocks crashed on them.

"OH NO!!!" Melodie shouted. In front of them giant rocks with fire have blocked their path to the Goron City and to Kakariko Village.

"Damn! The path is blocked" Link shouted, thinking of a way to get out of the moutnain.

"What should we do now Link!? We can't go that way!"

"Hey, won't your bombs work on the rocks?" Navi asked.

"No, they're too big. The bombs will merely have effects on them... if I had the Goron's powder keg that would work"

"Powder keg? What's that?" Navi asked.

"I explain later but now we have to find a way to get out of here!" Link panicked. "_I can use my Goron mask to smash the rocks but I don't know if it works in Hyrule... Even if it works it would take too much time to destroy one rock... what to do...!_ I have an idea! Follow me!" Link walked to the edge of the mountain.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!? I'm not going to jump off from a cliff. We could end up dead in there. Who knows--" Melodie was cut off.

"MELODIE!!! We don't have a choice! It's even this or that!" Link pointed to the volcano.

"(groan) Oh okay! But I hope so for you that we'll survive!!!" She shouted.

"Héhéh don't worry. Trust me" Said Link holding out his hand. Melodie blinked twice before taking his hand. The ground was starting to shake more violantly and the twosome jumped off the cliff. With a lot of screaming they fall down into the depht of the mountain. For the two kids all went black... A while later Link woke up on the edge of the Zora river in Hyrule Field. He coughed out all the water in his mouth and rubbed his head. He looked behind him and saw that the volcano was erupting. Then he heard someone groaning and looked beside him, seeing Melodie lying beside him.

"(groan) Oh man... that was a hard fall... Why am I all wet?"

"Looks like we fell into the Zora river..."

"Did the volcano stopped?"

"No. It's still spitting out rocks but there is no lava gouging out of it. I hope that the Great Fairy and the Gorons are okay"

"I'm sure that they're fine (cough) but I wonder where Navi is"

"Damn! NAVI WHERE ARE YOU?!?" He shouted. Link didn't get an answer from her but he heard a bell sound. He looked everywhere where that sound came from but he saw no one. Then he looked beside him. Right near his left hand Navi was all wet and sputtered some words.

"I didn't knew that there was a river between the cliffs (cough). But if I knew it, I would make a bubble where I can talk and breath. Like when you go under water with that Zora suit... remember?" Link smiled in reply but his attention got drawed by the hard coughing of Melodie.

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

"Yeah yeah (cough). I'm fine... (cough) I just swallowed too much water I guess (cough)" She coughed for a while before looking behind her, with Link, to see that the volcano is still erupting.

"I wonder if the villagers from Kakariko and Goron city are alright..." Melodie hoped that the villagers would be okay. She would feel horrible if it wasn't so.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're alright? After all, the rocks are crashing on the mountain and not on the village"

"But what about the Goron's? They live in the mounain. Maybe the whole city collapsed and the Goron's are buried underneath of it" She began to panick a bit.

"Yeah but aren't the Gorons rock eaters? And aren't they fire-prooved? I'm sure they've survived" Said Navi.

"Well to be sure... let's go check the city anyway... I'm a bit worried too..." Link told her.

"Okay but how are we supposed to get there?? The volcano is still in full activity and I don't think it would stop soon... Oh wait, I know what you mean héhéhéh"

"Let's go to the Lost Woods"

"Oh boy. I hope we don't encounter Mido" Navi hoped. The twosome stood up from the edge of the river and walked very slowly and with much pain to the stairs that leads to Kakariko Village. Navi waited until her wings dried and flew after the two kids. When they arrived the twosome faces struck suprised.

"Where are the horses?" Melodie asked.

"I don't know... maybe they ran away because of the eruption... But that means we have to look for them. Great... that's just great!" Link shouted.

"Where could they go off?" She asked herself looking everywhere. "PHAAANTOOOOM!!!" Suddenmy a horse whine could be hear from afar. They looked in the direction of the Gerudo Valley. From afar they could see Phantom gallop up to them. Melodie ran up to him and snuggled his nose.

"LINK! I THINK EPONA IS NEAR THE GERUDO VALLEY ENTRANCE!!!" She shouted from afar. Link ran to the Gerudo Valley entrance and saw Epona. She saw Link and ran up to him. Link was full of joy and snuggled Epona on her nose then he carressed her neck.

"Oh Epona... I am glad that you are safe..." Link sighed and looked behind him when he heard a shout and a horsewhine.

"So Epona is here... is she okay?"

"Yup. No injuries"

"Good..."

"Hey do you have a Deku shield?"

"Yep"

"Okay. Lets equip it and off we go to the Taratoki's nests" Melodie nodded and waited until Link got on Epona and ready to go. After a few minutes the twosome arrived to the entrance of the Kokiri Forest. The two horses waited there while Link and Melodie went inside the forest. When they appeared in the forest a Bio Deku Baba glomped Melodie. (A Bio Deku Baba looks like a Deku Baba only it walks around if cut off from the leaves that grows on the water. Bio Baba's lives under water. Look at Deviantart for how it looks like. There is but one drawing)

"Aaaaaaah! Get off of me!!!" She shouted while pushing away the Bio Deku Baba. The Bio Deku Baba let out a small whine but not of sadness. He didn't understand what she meant. While she stands up Link saw that the kokiri children has been hiding around the houses. The Bio Baba watched Melodie and let out a hard cry suddenly.

"Why is it screeching!?" Link shouted while sealing his ears with his hand from the loud cry.

"It's not screeching! Its crying!" she shouted back also sealing her ears.

"But why!?"

"Make it stop!" Shouted some village kids.

"Ooooohw SHUT UP OR I STAMP ON YOU!!!" Melodie shouted to the Bio Baba but it didn't stopped. Melodie raised her left foot and stomped the plant which got almost squished. The cry stopped. Melodie kept pressing it to the ground until that the Bio Baba ate her foot. "What? HEY GOT OFF OF ME!!! LET ME GO" She shook her leg trying to get rid of the plant but the plant didn't let go. Melodie was getting very unpatient as fume came out of her head. She walked to the river over the village with the Bio Baba on her foot. She put her foot down in the water and pulled at it the same time. The other kids and Link gathered behind her. Mido watched her and turned to the group behind him.

"Wow such a idiot don't ya find?" Mido whispered to his friends pointing at Melodie behind him. His friends giggled but not too loud. Mido thought that Melodie didn't heard him but unfortunately for him, she did heard him. A vein appeared on her front head and Melodie finally pulled off the Bio Baba and stands up. She walked behind Mido with the Bio Baba in her hands and waited until Mido turned around so she could show him the Bio Deku Baba. When he turned around Mido freaked out and jumped in the air. Melodie grinned while the other kokiri's and Link laughed him out.

"Who's the idiot now huh?" Said Melodie looking at Mido who is still in mid-air. Mido landed on his butt which made Melodie chuckle. "I told ya. Don't ever mess with me"

"Who the hell are you anyway?!? You don't have the right to enter this forest!!! And why are wearing kokiri clothes!? And they're green, yours is white!"

"Do you vere shut your trap? and do you have any brains in ya'rr nogging?" Melodie knocked on his head. "As I told ya, Link will explain everything. Even a Ukiki has a better memory"

"I don't want to wait! I want a explanation RIGHT NOW!" Mido demanded. Melodie sighed and looked up in the sky and then to Link who walked beside her standing her left.

"(big sigh) I am wearing kokiri clothing that is what everybody thinks bit its not. It's a Winter tribe clothing... It MUST be white nitwit. And I do have the right to enter this forest only evil monsters don't have the right to enter this forest. And Link is my friend so i'm always welcome in here. isn't Link?" Link nodded.

"Héh, you're just like him; fairyless" Link grumbled.

"... So? What is the meaning of a fairy? Did you ever asked them? No... Of course not... Is it too sad to know? No... Eventually fairy or not, everywhere you can make friends..."

"But Link is not a kokiri. He is all alone héhéhé"

"He's not. He has friends which you don't have. You're just bullying everyone. Well most of 'em"

"Hey I DO have friends!"

"Don't lie to me. I know how a loner feels so nobody can lie to me about this" After hearing this, Mido walked away without saying a word to them, grumbling to himself.

"Link what is Melodie saying all about?" Saria asked him.

"... She... she's been banished from her own village... She is... Alone..."

"But not quite. She has us now and she made some weird friends if ya ask me" Navi said. Link and Saria smiled in reply.

"Soooo should we get going?" Melodie asked him when walking back to the group.

"Going where?" Saria asked.

"Goron city" Link answered.

"Oh! But I just saw the volcano erupting!!!"

"Yeah. We escaped just in time isn't Melodie?"

"Yup"

"Thank goodness"

"After all, if we weren't safe we won't be here right now"

"Link that's not funny!" Said Saria. Melodie poked Link and said to him to go check the Goron City now that they can. Link agreed and told Saria that they would get back before dark. Saria nodded and told them to be careful. The twosome went into the Lost Woods and went into some tunnels before arriving the tunnel that leads to Goron City. Link hopes that the tunnel didn't collapsed. Fortunately for them, it didn't. They went through the tunnel and appeared in the city. Link couldn't believ what he saw. Right in the middle of the city a pile of rocks could be found. It was impossible to get down there. All the entrance are closed. If Darunia is in his room then there was no way that he can get out. Unless he will eat the rocks...

"Sworn Brother!" Came a shout from their left. The twosome looked and saw Darunia all safe and sound. "Brother! You are okay! That's good" Said Darunia while patting him on his back, which made Link fall. Link stood back onto his two feet and asked Darunia what's wrong with the volcano. Darunia has no idea why the volcano is like that. After a while Link decided to leave and return back home. He and Melodie waved at the Goron's and left the city. When they arrived at the village it was almost dark. In the middle of the village there was a campfire and all of the kokiri's sat around the fire. Saria noticed Melodie and Link and waved at them. The twosome walked to the group and sat in the circle. Link sat beside Saria's left side and Melodie on Link's left side. They were all singing and Link sang with them. Melodie doesn't know the song so she just listened to it and enjoyed the night. After the singing they all tell stories. Some were funny, others were scary and some of them were sad as the fairies told their stories too. Finally they came to Link and he told the story of what happened on Death Mountain today. Most were awed and others got frightened just thinking about it. When he finished his story some of the kokiri kids had some curious questions for Melodie. Melodie nodded and gladly will answer them no matter how hard they are as long as it isn't stupid.

"I have a question" Said a short haired blond girl while raising her hand in the air. "Why do you wear kokiri clothes? And why are they white?"

"How many times did I had this question today?" She joked. "This are not kokiri clothings. It comes from the Winter Tribe. The clothings are similiar from that of the kokiri's. And as you hear from the name, it must be white"

"Umm yeah I have a question too! Are there some specific rules in your tribe? Like ours?" Another girl asked.

"Yes. One of them is not leaving the village unless its important such as gathering fruits"

"Aren't there fruits growing in your tribe's village???" A boy asked.

"Yes there are. But sometimes we need some specific fruit"

"Oh I have another question" Said Saria. "Does anybody else knows of your existance?"

"I don't think so" She smiled.

"Umm yeah okay why did you leave your village?" Asked another boy with hair in front of his eyes. Melodie and Link stared at each other.

"I am banished" Everybody's mouth fell open. Even Mido's mouth.

"Why" Asked the boy.

"Dunno... Let me tell you my story..." Melodie told her story to the kokiri tribe. All of them were listening carefully. When she finished her story some of them were sad and tears came in their eyes or began crying while others got filled with anger and such more other emotions.

"Its no FAIR!" Said a kokiri boy while stamping on the ground.

"Such meanies. That Marie-Louise needs a lesson or two!" Said another kokiri boy sitting on the ground.

"Wow. I never thought that they would care about it... Look at them!" Said Saria a bit suprised. Link was totaly astonished.

"Okay guys. Lets calm down" Said a kokiri girl.

"Hey! I haveanother question" Shouted a kokiri boy. "That weird plant thing... What was that?"

"A Bio Deku Baba. They live under the water lily's leaf. It is kinda weird to see them with eyes and hand-like roots"

"How do you kill it?"

"Just hit the head with a arrow. If you hit the stalk it will fall and start walking underwater. Try to hit his head then"

"Okay. So what about that Bio Deku Baba of today?"

"Is it still here?"

"Yup. It is wandering around near the dead Great Deku Tree"

"Just leave him alone. Don't be afraid of him. this doesn't bite. I found him in the Great Bay temple. It was just staring at me. I left him alone but it followed me. Something's wrong with that thing but it is funny. So don't worry about him" The kokiri's nodded.

"OKAY! Lets eat now! I'm starving" Midosaid while stretching his arms in the air.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that we didn't ate yet" Said Saria.

"How late do you think it is now Melodie?"

"I say 10 p.m" She answered. Half of the kokiri's stood up to get the food and came back. They were al eating and after dinner they continued telling stories and playing games until midnight. There everybody went to sleep. Melodie and Link went the treehouse. Link told Melodie that she is always welcome to stay. Melodie thanked Link and told him that today he will sleep on the bed. Link agreed. In bed Navi was pondering about the powder keg.

"Link?..."

"Yes Navi?"

"What is that powder keg you were talking earlier?"

"Its a bomb. You just have a few minutes before it'll explode. Very dangerous"

"Aaaah okay... Did you have someone there to help you?"

"Yes. A fairy named Tatl. Kinda rude in the beginning"

"Héh... Goodnight Link..."

"Goodnight Navi"

* * *

Did ya like it? Did ya like it? Huh? Huh? XD

Buh-bye for now:P I really hope u liked it!!!! No really, i'm serious over here TT


	10. One Way Another

(yawns) Sorry, I'm tired. I'm writing 3 other stories at the same time. Which 2 of 'em won't be posted... yet XD

I do not own the Legend of Zelda and their characters nor the storyline of it or I don't know what kind of other things blablabla XP

Only Melodie and Phantom...

* * *

_CHAPTER 10_

**'One Way Another...'**

Link and Navi are trying to catch their sleep but Melodie stayed awake, pondering about something.

"_I wonder what's wrong in the Taratoki's Nests... Its so weird, I haven't befriend them but is that even possible with them? I never been in there fortress... Its so scary... But i'm sure we'll be fine...!_"

"Pondering about something?" Link asked, leaning on his right had, looking at her.

"Mmm just about the Taratoki's Nests" She said. "You think that we will be alright?"

"Sure. Don't worry. Its not that dangerous or is it?"

"Dunno. I've never been in the inside of their fortress"

"So how do you know that there should be birds in there?"

"Because of the nests... I hear rumors... From the people itself to the Gossip stones. You're not the only one who has been to Termina" Link suprised. He know no one of Hyrule that has been to Termina.

"So you've been to Termina? I always wondered what you were doing in that forest" Link smirked.

"I always went to Termina since I was banished from the village. But one day the door didn't open. The entrance to enter Termina was tightly shut. I returned until I heard a horsewhine"

"Epona..."

"Yes. That was when I saw you without you, the fairies and the Skullkid didn't noticed me. I didn't knew that it was you who was dragged to Termina. I couldn't get a good view. I saw you and the Skullkid heading toward the entrance to Termina so I followed you but I quickly lose your track. I went back to the entrance and it was open but by the time I got there it closed back. Suddenly a man appeared with a huge luggage on his back with all sorts of masks hanging on it. I reconigzed him. The Mask Salesman. He is the owner of the mask shop in Castle Town Market. He opened the door for me. We walked up in the tower until there was a Deku child standing there with a yellow fairy. I hid myself... It was you that child isn' it?" Link nodded. "I followed you, sometimes. A Goron and a Zora... A Goron is pretty strong and a Zora is very swift but both has their weak points. Goron's are vulnerable to water and Zora's... well I don't know much about the Zora's... But you're not the only one with a Deku and Zora mask" Melodie winked at him showing the masks that she told just now.

"You too?"

"Kinda. But it was not the Skullkid nor the Majora's Mask... I don't know how it happened. I was just walking in Termina field until I changed into a Deku Scrub... I immediately went to the Mask Salesman and he turned me back to normal"

"How?"

"By helping you"

"Sooo..."

"Let me continue the story"

"Okay. And what about that Zora mask?"

"... The Zora mask?... That was The Great Fairy"

"Really?" Navi asked.

"Yes. "Help the one who's task is hard and enduring the pain of the others. Find the 3th Great Gairy before 'him' and ask for her power to help you'' That's what she said. And before I knew I found the 3th Great fairy before the Skullkid and she changed me into a Zora girl. It was pretty cool I guess. I heard a rumor somewhere near the Zora's on Great Bay. They said "Have you heard of the pirates that stole Lulu's eggs?"

"Yes I heard about them"

"They lost the eggs. I bet that their leader wild scold them" That was the rumor I heard. You can gues one time who did this everything" She winked again.

"You did this?"

"Yup. I stole the eggs from the pirates and scattered it in the seas but I couldn't steal all of the eggs. I took only two"

"Why didn't you bring it to the lab?"

"The Great fairy casted the spell for a couple hours. By the time I got the eggs my time was almost up. So I had to scatter them near the bay. That was the closest way. The seahorses that lives near Pinacle Rock saw me with the eggs. They warned me not to get close to the nests of the sea snakes. I asked them why. One of them told me that her friend went there but he never came back again. I thought that if I scattered the eggs there that the pirates wouldn't risk their lives for the eggs. I went and scattered the eggs near the seasnakes but I got to close to their nests and they attacked me. I let the eggs go and they took it. That was when my time was runned out and I transformed back to my older self. I was too deep in the nests that I drowned myself. The seahorses gathered around me and took me near the bay where a Zora with tattoos dragged me to the beach and went back into the sea. When the seahorses left, a man in a boat caught one of them and took her with him to his shop. He wanted to sell her during the festival"

"That Zora with tattoos... Was his name Mikau?"

"I don't know. When I woke up he was still on the beach with me. He told me that he was a guitarist of the Indigo Go's. THEN he went back into the sea"

"And what about the pirates?" Navi asked.

"Only one of 'em saw me with the two eggs. I got rid of her. The others didn't knew I stole two eggs. I heard that the boat got caught by one of the sea snakes. The rest you know it"

"Well that explain a lot!" They all started to laugh. "We should get some sleep if we ever want to get to the Taratoki's Nests..."

"Yeah... Good-night Link. You too Navi"

"Good-night Melodie... Good-night Navi"

"Good-night guys" Night passed quickly and at 9 o'clock the threesome woke up. Navi flew up and out of the treehouse, flying high above the forest. Link and Melodie, who are trying to stay awake, rubbed their eyes, yawned and stretched their arms.

"Come on Melodie. Stand up"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Dunno. Saria asked me to come at her place" Melodie acted like she didn't hear anything and yawned. When she stands up the twosome walked out of the treehouse, heading to Saria's place with Navi flying right behind them.

"Mmmm. Smells yummy"

"Yeah!" At Saria's house they all were eating.

"Mmmmm that was soooooo delicious. I haven't ate that good for a loooong time. Its not easy to find the ingredients ya know. Saria that was super delicious! I'm all stuffed" Melodie said while rubbing her belly.

"Thanks Melodie" She said while giggling.

"I'm done for" They all burst to laugh.

"One more bite and he'll explode" Melodie winked.

"Hey we should go now! Before you know something will happen to me again!" Navi squeeked.

"Yeah, you're right Navi. Come on! The longer we wait, less time we have" Link said.

"Yup. You are right Link. And i'm really curious about the fortress. I'll go ahead and take the horses already. Okay?" Link nodded. "Bye Saria!"

"Bye Melodie! Link... Please be careful and take care of Navi and Melodie. She's special"

"I'm always careful. And of course I will take care of these two... Bye Saria!"

"Good luck!" She shouted before he left her house. Link walked through the village hearing that all the kokiri's are wishing him good luck and to be careful. Whe climbed the vines that is growing on the wall behnd Mido's house he walked to the entrance of the Lost Woods but someone was blocking his way. It was Mido and his two followers.

"Where are you going!?" He demanded holding his hand forth like he usually does.

"None of your business Mido. Now get out of the way!"

"Hah! You and your girlfriend are mischieving something don't ya!?"

"She is not my girlfriend! She is a friend of mine!"

"A friend? How can you call someone you just met a friend???" Said one of Mido's followers. Link grumbled. One more bad thing about Melodie and he would trash them.

"Hmph! You can pass" Mido said while walking away of the entrance. Link was stupedfied. He saw Mido walking away with his followers walking after him. Link runned through the tunnel and tried to remember which way was the way to the Lost Woods forest. Even Navi couldn't remember. Link thought very hard but nothing popped in his head. The Skullkid saw him pondering and walked up to him with his flute in his hand.

"Hey Link!" Link looked ta his right side.

"Huh? Hey Skullkid. Hey you know my name!"

"Yes. You're the one who helped me in Termina with Majora's Mask didn't ya? I should thank you by calling by your name now..."

"Oh okay"

"Umm what are you doing here anyway?"

"I have to go find my friend. She is in the Lost Woods"

"But you are in the Lost Woods"

"Yeah but it'sjust tunnels and the I have to go to the Lost Woods forest"

"Aah I see... but I went through the Lost Woods forest but weird enough, I can't remember the way neither" Link and the Skullkid began to think when they hear a beautiful melodie through the tunnels.

"That's--"

"The sound of a flute" Said the Skullkid finishing Link's phrase.

"Lets follow the sound!" The Skullkid nodded. They zig-zagged through the tunnels until they appeared in the Lost Woods forest.

"Finally, you're here! I thought you were lost!"

"Actually I couldn't remember my way anymore. So does Navi and the Skullkid"

"Hi there" Said the Skullkid taking his had off and replacing it back on his head.

"Hey Skullkid. So should we go now?"

"I didn't knew you could play a flute" Said Link pointing at her beige flute.

"I never told you" She smirked. "And you never asked me" Link smiled in reply. "Lets go now. We don't have all day" Melodie got on her horse and looked behind her to see Link just standing there. The skullkid told Link taht he went back to the woods and Link nodded and got on Epona. The two horses walked forth with their masters on their back. In a few hours they've arrived at the Taratokis fortress. They got off their horses and went to the gate that was closed.

* * *

Héhéh. The fun is just about to begin. I hope it will be good but I won't post it this week nor the next one. Actually I don't know when :P I'm trying to make this fortress in one chapter. A long one. Trying to make one long chapter. I'm trying my best to put the details of the fortress but for now...

SLEEP! I mean See ya later ;) XD


	11. Taratoki's Nest F1, 2

Millions and millions of apologies for keeping ya folks waiting for so long! I didn't want to let ya wait that long but can't help it. I wanted this to be perfect and to be honest, it will take quite some time for me to create a dungeon like this one (as example) and I don't know how many dungeon there will be! Probably allot... (Btw folks how long have I been busy with this one? I can't remember on which day/month I started this...)

But hey! Better waiting than me not updating! Right? ... Hey did that rhymed?

Oh well here is the next chappie I enjoyed writing this one. And I am very happy how the dungeon came out (well mostly happy XD). Though if it was in game version it would look different and o' so cool ('n better)!

I do not own TLOZ nor its characters. Shigeru Miyamoto does... Except I OWN Melodie, the dungeon and the enemies I made up... not forgetting the plot:P Did I forget more?

Bwahaha XD Enjoy!

_CHAPTER11_

**'The Taratoki's Nests'**

**DUNGEON 1**

**Floor 1: A nice welcome greeting**

Link cursed to himself while Melodie kept staring at the gate, wondering why it is closed while the other time it was open. Link started to walk around the fortress trying to find a switch of some sort. He walked on the left side of the fortress and found a lever. Link pushed the lever down and the gate opened. Melodie stepped back. She gazed at the entrance until Link shouted to her and urged her to enter the fortress. They both entered it and looked everywhere to see any sign of movement. The other time there was no one but you might never know. Melodie walked deeper into the room and noticed that the nests are unstable. Walking into one of the nests might break it. She also noticed that the room is darker than the other time they were there. The room was not small nor large. On each side of the end of the room is a hallway. One on the left and one on the right side. Melodie looked both at them.

"Which one should we take?" Melodie asked Link.

"... The left one" He pointed at the left hallway. They walked up and looked inside it. It is pitch dark but they both took the risk and entered it.

"I see no hands for fingers" Said Melodie trying to feel something in front of her.

"Link! Melodie! Lets go back! It's too dark in here. There may be traps in here" Navi shouted getting ready to fly back.

"Yeah she's right Link. Let's come back later until we have something to light our way in the dark"

"Okay. Navi can you fly in front of us?"

"Yes" Navi flew in front of them and guided them out of the darkness.

"Too bad we couldn't continue... But Navi you give light" Melodie said.

"Yeah but I don't glow hard enough to light up the whole way" Melodie pouted.

"Well... we don't have much choice than to go to the other way" Link said looking at the other side. They went to the other side which led them immediately into another room. The room is round and the level is very high. The wind was passing through the room while there is nothing where the wind can pass through. In the middle of the room a large pole was standing going through the ceiling. In middle-air and near the ceiling birds are flying.

"Look Link! High above. The Taratoki's!!!" Melodie shouted pointing in the air at the birds.

"There is no way we can get up there without a device... Or another path" Link looked everywhere and saw some plants in the ground. He recognized them as Deku Baba's. He approached one of them and waited until one pops out. But it didn't come.

"Weird..." Link was stupefied, surprised that the Deku Baba don't shows up. Melodie wonders if it has something to do with the Taratoki's as she looked up at the birds flying in circles. Taratoki's can't see people from far high above.

"_Are those even Taratoki's?"_ She thought.

"Link, Melodie. There is no other way. Lets go back in the main room" Navi squeaked. Link nodded and the threesome walked back to the other room.

"Now what to do?" Melodie asked. She dropped herself to the ground pouting while Link looked carefully around the room. Navi, who noticed something up in one of the nests, flew up and looked closer at it.

"Guys! I found something. Come over here!!!" Link and Melodie, who stood up after Link ran away of her, immediately climbed up to the nest Navi was hovering above it. Link noticed something sparkling in it and onto closer inspections he saw it was a key. Link felt a tug on his tunic as he grabbed the key and looked behind him.

"Link we can go farther by that door. Its locked and I bet that the key that Navi found will fit in" Melodie pointed to the stone wall-door a bit farther from the nest in front of them. Link nodded. They steadily walked up on the branch, making sure they don't fall off they hold on their balance with the help of their arms in middle-air beside them. Safely they got on the other side and Link unlocked the chain that was on the door. He opened the door it by pushing it upwards and the door disappeared above them. The door closed back as soon they entered the room.

They were back in the round room but a floor higher. Finally they could get further. On their left a wall blocked their way, since there isn't another path there, but on their right was a path that went around the round wall and to some stairs. Metal brownish bars replaced the wall on the left, making sure that no one will fall from the stairs. Above the stairs is another door, this time without a lock. The threesome went up on the stairs but got attacked by a group of flying head skulls.

"BUBBLE'S!" The two kids shouted.

"A red, blue and Green?!? What the...? AYEEEH!!!" Navi screamed.

"Navi!!!" Link turned around to see Navi get attacked by a green Bubble. He unsheathed his sword, took his shield and slashed the green bubble but didn't destroy it. "Dammit! I forgot that they're protected by their green flames"

"I know that! Who doesn't!?" Melodie replied as she stepped back.

"Non-swordsmen's!?" Link used his shield to dodge the Green Bubble's attacks. Navi flew behind him almost having a heart-attack. Melodie unsheathed her sword too and got ready for any attacks. She growled as the Bubble's floated in front of her. Link waited when the Green Bubble's flame vanished and took the opportunity to attack the defenceless Bubble. The Green Bubble crumbled to bits' as Link destroyed it with a Vertical Slice attack. Melodie jumped on the stairs and destroyed a Red and Blue Bubble with a Horizontal slice. Only one Green Bubble was left and it immediately attacked Melodie on her back but she avoided it swiftly as she rolled to the side. The flame vanished and Link planted his sword in the head of the flying skull. The Bubble stopped in its tracks and crumbled to ashes. "That was the last one... Are you both alright?" Link asked her.

"Yes Link. I'm fine... for now. I just froze as the Bubble suddenly appeared from behind me. Do you know how startling it is to have a monster appear behind you without you knowing it!?"

"Yeah well I know that" Melodie said when looking at Link who looked back at her and rolled his eyes.

"Lets continue" Link said. Melodie stood up and followed Link as Navi flew behind her. Link sheathed his sword and shield back and opened the next door. Melodie sheathed her sword too as they entered the next room.

**Floor 2: Familiar enemies**

"We're... Outside?" Melodie was puzzled so was Link. "We are on a branch" Both of them were standing on a very large branch but the ground was not wrinkly, it looked like regular dirt. In front of them a nest was lying but with no bird or item. On their left another path leads higher to the third floor.

"I wonder how many floors this dungeon has..." Link wondered, guessing how many floors there might be.

"Dunno. The only thing that can answer your question is a map. We must find a map or we're stuck in here forever... Probably"

"Link, Melodie... something's strange out here"

"An aura of... Evil?"

"I--."

"Navi don't worry. Lets just continue. The third floor is just right over there. Nothing can go wrong now" As they continued up on the path, two weird creatures are standing guard beside the door with sword and shield. "Lizalfos?"

"No those are Lzaro's but we call them Lizarbirds. Well most people calls them like that. They have the body and tail of a lizard but the wings and beak are from a bird"

"Lzaro's?"

"Never heard of them before... The wings doesn't look like they come from birds though" Navi said.

"I know. They look more like the wings of a dragon"

"What does that name stands for?" Link asked Melodie.

"Well... To tell you the truth I don't know but Zaro is the name of their leader"

"Those things has a leader!?" Navi spoke too loud and attracted the Lzaro's attention's. They looked on their right and saw the threesome. As Navi doesn't know their weak spot yet she took the risk to fly over them as usual. Melodie and Link unsheathe their sword and prepared for a battle 2-on-2. The Lzaro's flew up a meter from the ground. Link used his shield and stood in defence position while Melodie was ready to attack. Which was a vital mistake because one of the Lzaro's flew to Melodie's right side and draw her attention and flew behind her far away. The second Lzaro took this opportunity to attack her from behind and she flew to the ground with heavy damage. Link saw what happened and wanted to help her but if he did the Lzaro's would do the same to him and attack him in the back.

"Link they are really good in teamwork! Watch your step!" Melodie shouted to him as she stands up and growled at the Lzaro that was flying in front of her. The Lzaro flew back to its partner's side. Melodie stood back up and walked to Link's side. She held her sword in front of her in defence position. "Link. Watch carefully" Link nodded. One of the Lzaro's, the one in front of Link, flapped its wing faster and raised his sword in the air and used its shield in front of him to protect himself. The Lzaro dived as an arrow at Link but Link jumped aside and the Lzaro missed its prey and flew farther then expected. Meanwhile the second Lzaro confronted Melodie. It flew to its left, away from the door. Melodie moved and watched it carefully. She stepped back to the wall and stopped just beside Link. The Lzaro was now facing Link and Melodie. As the same attack as its first partner the Lzaro dove quickly at Melodie and Link but the twosome jumped aside and the Lzaro crashed into the wall. It dropped down and the twosome took the opportunity to attack it before his other partner comes back.

"Guys! Attack it now! Before it regains consciousness!!!" Navi screeched. Link attacked it first with a Jump Slash. Melodie used her Vertical Slash triple which made it a combo attack. They both looked at each other and nodded. They wanted to finish the Lzaro off by planting their sword into its the body. The Sword Plant. Before they could initiate the attack the Lzaro regained his consciousness and stands back up and shook its head. Link gasped and stepped back but Melodie kicked his head which made it smack in to the wall again. Finally they had the chance to try out their new attack. The twosome jumped in the air, shouted and planted their sword in the body of the Lzaro. The lizard-like bird screeched but the screech lowered down as it was dying. The Lzaro disappeared in a purple smoke. Melodie and Link smiled at each other but Link's smile faded as he saw the other Lzaro charges at them. Melodie noticed his sudden change of look and looked behind her. She screamed shortly and quickly jumped aside in time to see the Lzaro crash into the wall too.

"I forgot about this one. Let's kill it before it wakes up!" Link growled.

"Yeah!" Melodie stood up and prepared to attack but the Lzaro woke up faster then his former partner. "Uh-oh" Melodie said. The Lzaro turned around and noticed Melodie. The Lzaro wanted to attack her but as soon it raised its sword in the air Link immediately stabbed it in the stomach. The Lzaro growled and went after Link but Melodie took this chance and attacked it behind the back. The Lzaro growled harder as Link charged his sword and performed a Spin Attack. With that he finished off the Lzaro and it disappeared in a purple smoke.

"Alright guys! You were great! But you might hone your teamwork skills more"

"Héh. Maybe you're right Navi. Melodie did you battled them before?"

"No... Never. Those Lzaro's... They weren't normal"

"What?"

"Those creatures never fight without a reason. There must be something wrong in their kingdom. Maybe their king..."

"Don't worry Melodie... Lets find this out later but now we have to focus to get to the top"

"Yes. You're right. Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour and learn me how to use that Spin Attack when we're done here"

"Sure. With pleasure. But in exchange, learn me how to defend myself without using a shield. You were pretty impressive out there"

"Ohw thank you" Melodie blushed.

"You look cute when you blush" Melodie blushed even more.

"Link come on. You make me blush more then normal" Link laughed.

"Haha I'm just kidding. I'm just teasing you"

"Umm guys... let's focus on the mission"

"Sure Navi"

"Hey! Wait! Where did you two learn that Sword Plant?"

"Remember that we found our horses back after the earthquake?"

"Yeah"

"Somewhere between in"

"So in other words I wasn't there"

"Yup"

"...Okay..."

"Aw boo... The door won't budge!" Link and Navi looked in front of them up on the path to see Melodie pushing on the door. "It won't budge!" You could see that she was pushing very hard.

"I didn't see you walking away" Link said.

"You were too busy with explaining Navi how we learned our attack. I got bored... nggg -push- -sigh-... and walked away and tried to open up the freaking door! -huff-"

"Oh okay... Let me try open up the door"

"Be my guest" Melodie stepped aside and let Link push up the door but it didn't move.

"Weird" Link scratched behind his head.

"Hmmm there must be something we've saw over head... Let's go back and see if we oversaw a clue" Melodie made a sign to follow her and they went back to where they entered the branch.

"Maybe that nest? There is no bird on it. Maybe its a fake nest to hide something" Link and Melodie looked at Navi and shrugged. The threesome walked up to the nest and rummaged through it. The two kids found something that looked like a red lever. They grabbed it and pulled on it and stepped backwards. A chain appeared on the lever. The twosome kept walking backwards but suddenly the chain didn't go farther.

"Navi!... Go look if the door is open... Melodie and I will keep on pulling the lever. Gah!"

"Okay Link" Navi flew over to the door. "It is still closed!" Navi shouted.

"WHAT!?" The twosome shouted in unison.

"Link! We need to pull harder!"

"Okay!" The twosome pulled on the lever as hard as they can and the lever loosened up and the twosome fell on the ground with a loud shout. Suddenly the door that Navi was watching opened. Link stood up and helped Melodie get back on both her feet. The twosome rushed over and entered the now opened doorway. They entered and the door shut close which also engulfed the light so they see nothing except one torch that is still lit. The threesome went up to the torch and Link saw a stick on the ground. He grabbed it and lit it up with the torch's fire. He turned around with Melodie only to see a big group of bats hanging upside down on the ceiling, sleeping. Their face looked shocked and they didn't moved since they saw the bats. Just beside the torch on its left was another way that led to another room. Quietly they walked on their toes to the other room but the bats woke up, their eyes wide open. They began to squeak and flying around in the room towards the twosome. Again the twosome took their swords and attacked the bats. Link let the stick fall on the ground and the fire dove out.

"Link, Melodie! Those are Kees! Keep them away from fire!"

"Okay" said the twosome in unison. They destroyed them one by one to keep them away from the fire. One by one they disappeared in a smoke but one of them managed to avoid the attacks and flew to the torch while Link and Melodie kept themselves busy with the large group of Kees'. Link immediately looked behind him when he heard a squeak when all the other Kees' are gone. The Kees catch fire and flew toward Link. Link wanted to use his shield but it was made of wood. He ran to the opposite way as the Kees went after him. Unaware that Melodie is waiting in the dark and slashed the Kees in two pieces and disappeared in a smoke. Link let out a big sigh of relief.

"That was close. Thanks Melodie"

"No problem Link. If he touched you your shield would be gone for sure and you'd be burned"

"Yeah. I know. It happened to me a few times"

"Quit chattering! Lets go!" Navi said angrily. They went to the other room.

"Man. I can't see no hands for eyes" Melodie said reaching out her hands to feel something. "Link get that stick and light it again so we can see where we are wa-AAALKIN-- -thumph!- errgh..."

"Melodie?" Link asked worriedly. He ran back and picked up the stick and lit it with the fire. He went back to see Melodie lying on the ground rubbing the back of her head. "Are you alright?" He asked her reaching out his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just tripped over a stupid rock!" She said taking his hand and stands up, still rubbing her head.

"Oh nooo... There are bars on this door... How can we go further?" Navi whined.

"Oh great... Maybe there is another door?" Link asked.

"I doubt it. Did you see any doors in the other room?" Melodie pointed at the other room.

"No"

"So...?"

"Hmmm there must be a switch here..."

"Or Skulltula's" Navi looked on the wall with vines on it that is on the right side of the door. The twosome looked and Link walked closer and reached out his arm with the stick.

"Héh this is easy" Link said. A sword started poking a Skulltula. Link looked behind him to see Melodie poking them. Melodie smiled widely. "Oh Melodie... Leave them" He said, shaking his head slowly.

"Soo-orry! They're so small as usual but they're funny to poke" Link sweatdropped. "What?!" She shrugged. He turned his attention back to the Skulltula's.

"Hold this will you" Melodie grabbed the stick that Link was holding. He took out his sword and slashed the Skulltula's. After they disappeared in a smoke the bars on the door went up in the ceiling and Link opened it. Melodie dove the fire on the stick and hid it in her pocket for later. They appeared in a large room but not so large as the round room. The room was as big as the room they entered in the beginning, only there is barely vast land. The ground was deep as water filled them. Some circles of land are in the water to hop on it. They looked around in the room fascinated. After Melodie saw everything she turned her head in front of her and reached out her arm and pointed at a wall with two torches on the wall.

"Link, look! A treasure chest!" She shouted happily. "Maybe there is a map in there" Link smirked and jumped on the circle of land in front of them. Melodie jumped after him. Link then jumped to the left and saw another path to a door. He jumped diagonally to the right and jumped to the chest in front of him. He opened the chest and revealed a map.

"GOT IT!!!" He shouted showing the map high up in the air.

"Great!" Melodie clapped in her hands but soon stopped. She looked beside her to see black bars that goes from the ceiling until in the ground underwater shaped in a cage. A small passage way was to be seen on the right side. Melodie jumped on her right and again to face the cage on its front where the passage way is. She stared at the passage.

"Melodie what's wrong?!" Link shouted. She looked up at him.

"There is something underwater but I can't quite make it what!" She shouted back.

"Melodie come on! Its just a cage! There is nothing in it anymore!" Navi shouted back at her.

"Hmmm maybe you're right Navi... But I just thought... I was sure of it too..."

"What then!?" Link shouted.

"I thought that there was something in the water!" She shouted back.

"Its just your imagination! Come on lets continue! I saw another door over there!"

"Okay!" Melodie jumped and arrived at Link. They both made the last jump to the other side and ran to the door. Meanwhile near the cage the water bubbled a little and a cloud of dust could be seen in the water. The threesome opened the next door and arrived in the round room.

"Here again?" Link said somewhat confused. He scratched behind his head while Melodie looked around.

"There is no other way... Except those vines over there" She pointed at her right to the vines on the wall. There were two platforms a few meters above the path.

"What are we waiting for?" Link went and climbed the vines.

"Link be careful! There are no bars or other walls to keep us from falling aside!" She told him.

"Oka--ARGH!" He shouted.

"LINK?!"

"It-its alright ehehehe... I just got hurt somehow..."

"LINK GET BACK DOWN HERE!!!"

"Why?" Link looked down at Melodie and looked back above him on his right to see the vine moving. His eyes widened and quickly climbed back down and jumped off to land beside Melodie. He rubbed his right wrist and looked back up, annoyed.

"You got bitten if I'm not mistaking"

"Bitten?" Link looked at her awkward. She pointed up and Link looked. Navi was around the squirming vine. "An enemy?" Link asked himself and looked back at Melodie. She nodded.

"It's called a Vineswipe. There is also a Vineviper. Deadly and bigger"

"A snake??? You mean that vine is a snake!?"

"Those things looks like vines. Be careful though as they can hurt you allot with their camouflage and their bites. Try to get them off the vines and kill it before it slips back up again!" Navi told them.

"But how can we recognize them?" Link asked.

"Well there colours isn't quite green as the vines and just look carefully and you spot some eyes. It is quite funny" Melodie said while pointing at some vines.

"I... guess... But we don't have any weapons except our swords to take them down"

"Well this one isn't so high. Grab an item and try to knock it off!" Navi squeaked. Link looked around and grabbed a skull head and threw it at the Vineswipe. He threw it as high and hard possible and the Vineswipe fell down on the ground. Melodie grabbed her sword and slashed on the Vineswipe. After a few combo attacks of the Horizontal Slashes the Vineswipe started to squirm and disappeared in a smoke. Link sighed out of relief and climbed up the vines with caution. After Link got on the right platform Melodie followed him as Navi flew up more higher near a Vineswipe. The twosome ignored the enemy and continued up the path as Navi flew back to Link. Another door was to be seen on the end of the path as it leads into a long room right in the branch itself.


	12. Taratoki's Nest F3, 5

HIYA FOLKS!!! This chapter should be posted on Christmas but I got so hooked on the game Super Mario Galaxy (which I got on Christmas) that I lost my interest of writing stories. But now the chap is here, ya will know what's going to happen next, blablabla…

ENJOY!

**Floor 3: Mid-boss**

"Wow. I didn't know that there was a room in the branches... But its so dark in here" Melodie looked around and saw something on the ground but not very well.

"At least its less darker then in the other rooms" Link said.

"Brrr I hope there aren't more Kees'es in here"

"Hmmm..."

"Link... The ground... Its sparkling a bit... And moving"

"...Its water..." Navi told them.

"Water?"

"Hush! I hear something..." Melodie listened at the sound and tried to recognize it. " Do you hear it?" Link too was listening.

"It sounds like..."

"... Bubbling..."

"Bubbling?"

Suddenly they heard a sound like steam and they looked in front of them and saw two glowing eyes. Melodie and Link gulped and backed off. Again the sound of steam could be heard and the two glowing eyes disappeared. The lights turned on but not so bright as in the other rooms. It was just bright enough to see the same circles of land as they were in the other room from before. The room was exactly as the one from before except there isn't a cage or a path leading to another room. The threesome was puzzled for a while but Melodie quickly looked at her left at the end of the room to see a dorsal fin. She narrowed her eyes.

"I knew it! Link, there is something in the water! That cage from before! It held something in prison!!!"

Before they could turn in front of them a large wave has attacked them and they got all wet. In front of them at the end of the room where a chest supposed to be on the platform, a big frog-eel like thing was in the water staring angrily at them. The head looked like a frog and it had something round dangling over its head but the body is snake-like and slippery like an eel and had two very short front legs which it can barely use. The twosome grabbed their swords and stood in their fighting stance.

"That's a Aelpole!" Navi shouted.

The monster dove underwater. It disappeared and made no noise. The twosome hastily looked around them in the water, making sure that it wouldn't surprise them if it was near them. But it didn't appeared. The two kids looked at each other and nodded. They jumped to the circle of land and waited. The Aelpole appeared behind them. As soon the twosome turned to look at it, it dove back underwater. Melodie stepped closer to the edge and searched for it. The Aelpole appeared behind her with a growl which made her startle and she fell in the water with a small shout.

"You frea -blub- king..." She got underwater to see the Aelpole's tail. She waited until it swam away and she went back to the surface. Link helped her getting back on land as the Aelpole leaped out of the water. Link saw a sparkling rainbow orb on the Aelpole's tail.

"Link! I think its weak point is the tail!" Navi shouted again.

Link nodded and the twosome stood still. The Aelpole leaped out of the water again in front of Link which gave him the opportunity to attack the tail with a Horizontal Slash. The monster growled in pain and landed with a splash in the water, unconscious it turned around revealing his yellow ruff belly to the others.

"He's mine!" Melodie shouted as she jumped in the air towards the Aelpole planting her sword in the monster's stomach. The Aelpole growled again and quickly turned around and swam away. Melodie jumped off just in time and landed back on the small piece of land where Link is standing. "Where did he go now?" Melodie wondered.

"I don't know. He must be here somewhere. He can't disappear just like that... can he?" The twosome gulped at the same time. The water started bubble from slow to fast. The twosome gasped as steam came out of the water, making a warm fog in the room.

"-cough- Its too damp in here" Melodie coughed out. The light dimmed more and the room was almost dark.

"And warm" Link added. The sound of steam and hisses could be heard not far. Melodie whined silently as Link cringed. He then slowly turned around and looked in front of Melodie. The fog was pulling away as two eyes and the Aelpole itself revealed in front of her face. The Aelpole snorted and steam came out of the two holes in the middle of its face which supposed to be its nose.

Melodie got covered in its steam and the Aelpole snorted again before opening its big mouth with vicious teeth in it. Link gasped at the large mouth and the teeth in it. Melodie turned her head back in front and saw the large gap which she recognized as the mouth. Link pulled her back in time as the monster clamped his mouth back shut hoping he chomped her head off or at least one of her body parts. Melodie shivered a bit and the Aelpole swam back underwater.

"Link we have to kill it quickly or we won't make it out alive!" Navi said as Link growled.

"I know but with the damp... And the monster doesn't shows his tail anymore -growls again- What can we do?" The threesome heard a loud splash.

"What was that?" Navi asked a bit scared.

"That Aelpole jumped out of the water" Melodie said.

"But where? It was so loud that the walls reflect the sound and makes a thousand splashes"

"If you listen carefully you can make out where the loud splash comes from" Navi told a helpful advice. The twosome kept quiet and listened very good to make out the difference of the other fake splashes.

"Behind us!"

The threesome looked behind them and saw a glowing orb. Link, who is very quick, jumped land from land and until her was near the Aelpole and attacked its tail. The Aelpole growled hard and the dampness disappeared. Link jumped in the air and did a Sword Plant in the monster's stomach. The Aelpole growled out of pain and turned around to dive underwater. Link, who was surprised of the sudden movement of the Aelpole, fell in the water. The monster swam not far and turned around to bash into Link. Link gasped and swam for the circle of land. He climbed on it and the monster missed its prey. He was breathing very hard and fast.

"Link! Are you alright!?" Melodie asked very worried.

"Yeah I'm alright... Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I didn't help you"

"Its alright but keep this for later. We need to concentrate to finish the Aelpole" Melodie nodded.

"Link, its the final blow now" She winked as it made him smile. The Aelpole leaped out of the water near Melodie again and she slashed under him. The Aelpole growled and fell on the piece of land in front of Meldie. This time it wasn't lying on its back. Quickly link leaped back to Melodie's side. They saw that the round thing that was dangling over its head was actually his third eye.

"HYAAAH!!!" The twosome screamed as they jumped in the air and slashed the monster's eye in two.

The Aelpole screamed loudly and jumped in the water. It swam away quickly but soon slowed down as the energy drained out of him and mixed up with the water. A black liquid came out of the Aelpole and spread throughout the water. The monster stopped moving but its front legs twitched a bit before it became black and exploded in a black fog. Light slowly came back as the room became visible. the water got clean again and a chest appeared where it was mentioned to be. The twosome cheered and high-fived, which was a bit weird to them because they never high-five'd. They don't even know what high-five so they just shrugged and leaped from land to land to the platform where the chest is.

"Wow. Quite large for a chest" Melodie looked at the chest. It was very large that you needed two persons to open it.

"The larger it is the better" Link told her. He and Melodie put their hands on the chest and pushed it open. A brand new weapon was revealed.

"A Solid Boomerang!" Navi shouted disbelieved.

"Cool" Melodie looked happily at the boomerang as Link was quite curious about the Solid Boomerang.

"It has more effect then a normal boomerang and it has a wide range too" Navi explained.

"So I can throw it farther?"

"Yup. Or shorter if you want to. The boomerang just do want you want. Oh and it can ignite fire if you hit it on something solid. Like Melodie's boomerang. If both of your boomerangs hit each others it can ignite a fire"

"Does it serves breakfast too?" Melodie asked her.

"... No..." Link laughed as Melodie just giggled instead of laughing.

"Hey! That makes me think. We can now destroy the Vineswipers and light up our way in the dark corridor!" Melodie winked at him and hid the Solid Boomerang in one of her pockets

"Oooh yes! That's great! I will get my revenge now" Link grinned and hid his as well. They all got out of the room and headed for the vines. "I'm glad that the one we destroyed didn't appear back" He said relieved.

Navi flew up at a Vineswipe and Melodie took out her new weapon. She aimed carefully and threw the boomerang which hit the wall instead of the Vineswipe. The boomerang came back to her hand and she tried again. This time she hit the Vineswipe. It fell and disappeared in a purple smoke. Navi flew to another one not far from the destroyed one. Link took out his boomerang, aimed, threw it and hit the enemy and killed it instantly.

"Say Link... What should we do now? Continue up or going back down to go through that dark corridor?"

"... I don't know... I often have choices like that but... I don't want to go through that other room anymore. You know, the one with the cage"

"You're scared that another Aelpole might appear"

"No not that but I just don't want to"

"Yeah well, you know what? I don't wanna go through there either" Link smiled which changed into a grin. Melodie grinned back. "Don't grin" She joked.

"Its not that I'm scared but..."

"I understand Link. You're just too lazy"

"Hey what?"

"Joking, joking"

"I say we better continue up and try to find an elevator of some sort to bring us down and back up instead of climbing all those stairs" Navi suggested flying around the twosome. The twosome nodded and climbed up the vines and went to their left to get to the other side of the platform. Further up on the path was a dead end.

"Okay, what now?" Melodie asked.

"Look. Up there" Link pointed at a standing bridge which was tied up on a branch.

"I don't think they want us to go farther... Let's use our boomerangs to cut the ropes" Melodie said bringing out her Solid Boomerang. Link nodded and took out his. They threw their boomerang and cut the rope and the bridge fell down. Their boomerang came back and they pocketed them. They walked over but as soon they got on the other side the bridge made a loud rusty noise and broke off and fell down on the ground rearing up allot of dust.

"Whoa. That was a very old bridge... I wonder who how long it has been here?" Link wondered.

"Hmm. Well a bridge stays long with years but there is no one to take care of it, like oiling and so on... And the Taratoki's are birds that only steals so let stand that they can take care of it"

"Yeah you're probably right... There is a problem though"

"What?"

"How will we ever get back down?" Melodie looked down and saw how high they were already. She gulped as she didn't have a solution.

"We should have come here later… Well we have no choice than continuing up and hoping there is a device that can bring us back down..." Melodie looked up around the room. The only thing she saw are the Taratoki's that are flying around near the ceiling but she began to doubt if those are the Taratoki's. The twosome continued up the path as Link looked on the map.

**Floor 4: The use of the Silver Boomerang**

"There should be another room nearby..."

"You mean that room?" Navi said as she flew over to a large doorway which leads them to a very long room. The edge was colored black with golden lines curved up. The twosome entered the room.

"Man, looks like a dinner room!" Melodie said surprised.

"Why would the Taratoki's have plates, forks, knifes, goblets and fancy things which they don't use?! Look! Its even put neatly on the table. Are there people in here? I don't think that the Taratoki's can eat with forks let stand drinking from goblets..." Said Navi.

Melodie looked around and stopped in front of a large wardrobe with orange flowers in a blue vase on top of it and a portrait on the wall. The further they look in the room, the same things they see.

"Link, don't you find it weird that there is allot of dust on the services but the flowers are alive while there is no one to take care of it?" Melodie asked showing him the flowers.

"This is very odd…"

"Look guys! There is another doorway at the end of the room on the same wall we came in!" Navi shouted. "Guys?" Navi looked back to see the twosome staring at the painting on the wall and walking to the other side of the room, looking at the two large tables and all.

"This room feels..." Link didn't finished his sentence.

"Link this room gives me the creeps. Lets go!" Melodie shouted. Link nodded and they walked to the exit but a gate fell down and enclosed them in the room. They looked back and Navi flew to the other doorway only to find it was closed too. Suddenly the light went off.

"Great. Total darkness. AGAIN!!!" Melodie said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"-Squeak-"

"What was that?" Navi asked giving them a bit light.

"I don't know... But let's use our boomerangs" Link and Melodie took out their boomerangs, though they can't see where they are standing they threw their boomerangs in hope that they touch each other and ignite a fire. A short grinding sound is heard and sparkles flew around and lit a few candles that is on the table.

"Yes!" They both shouted in happiness as their boomerangs came back.

"-Squeak-"

"Okay who's squeaking here? Its not funny" Melodie asked when she was near a lit up candle with Link.

"Well its not me and Navi only makes a bell sound and not squeaking... Its not you either 'cause you're the one who's asking..."

"RATS!!!" Navi yelled making her bell sound at the same time.

"Eww rats!" Melodie said disgusted. She threw her boomerang at the source of the squeaking and a rat screeched. "Yes! I got one!" She looked at the ground and saw a rat near her boot. She kicked it and it ran away. "Stupid thing" She said, making Link laugh. More squeaking was heard. Link too threw his boomerang and a few rats disappeared in a purple smoke.

"Its too dark in here. Let's light up some more candles" Link said. Melodie nodded and both threw their boomerangs in the same direction; over the tables.

The boomerangs are flying right beside each other and sparkles flew around, lighting up the rest of the candles and brightening up the room. They saw a few rats but soon a few became allot and more came until the room was crowded. Link gasped. He never saw rats together like that. Their boomerangs came back and as soon Melodie got hers she threw it back away to the rats and hit some. The rats came closer to them and they took out their swords and slashed at them. Some of them jumped on Link or Melodie. They grabbed it and threw it against a wall and made them disappear. They went on like this until all rats were dstroyed. After defeating them a large brown chest appeared in the middle of the table. Melodie climbed on the table and ran to the chest. She opened the chest and revealed...

"A compass!" She shouted showing it off at Link.

"Great! That will make things easier!" Link said. Melodie jumped and off and the twosome walked through the now open 'gateway' and along the path that led them higher in the fortress. Again the twosome looked down.

**floor 5: Upon thy fog**

"We are pretty high now héhé..."

"Yeah... I wonder how many floors there are" Link said and took out the map and looked at it.

"Well? How many?" Link frowned as he looked at the map.

"Euh..."

"Let me see that!" Melodie looked over his shoulder and peeked at the map. Her eyes widened. "20 FLOORS?!?" She shouted. "OH MY GOD!!! How can we go through all of the 20 floors???"

"Wait, Melodie... there is dust on the map" Link wiped off the dust and revealed something else. "Whew. Its not 20 but 13" He said.

"Yeah so? Its still much"

"At least 7 floor less" Navi said.

"Thanks for trying to reassuring me Navi" Melodie said with a touch of annoyance.

"Aaaah come on Melodie. We're already on the 5th floor. Only 6 to go" Link winked and nudged her. Melodie smiled.

"Sorry that I acted annoyed at you Navi"

"Oh that's no problem Melodie. I accept your apology"

"Beside, Navi is the one who is annoying... sometimes" Link whispered to Melodie and she giggled.

"Hey!" Navi jingled angry.

"I'm just joking Navi, just joking. Why would I find you annoying?"

"... I have no idea" They laughed.

"Yeah well you know I-- AAAH!!!" Melodie screamed when something hit her hard and she fell of the path.

"Melodie!!!" Link panicked and leaned on the edge to see her hanging. "Grab my hand!" He reached out his hand and Melodie tried to grab his hand.

"Link! Look out!" Navi shouted and jingled at the same time. Link quickly looked beside him and something fast tried to hit him but Link quickly lied down and looked at the fast flying thing. The thing turned around revealing itself as a Blue Bubble.

"Again a Bubble!?" Link growled.

"Watch it Link! This one can jinx you and is very fast than the normal Blue ones" Navi said.

"Thanks for the advice Navi, I already knew a blue one could jinx me but first thing first, I have to pull Melodie back up here" As soon Link turned his attention back to Melodie the Blue Bubble attacked. Link unsheathed his sword and shield and defended himself, making the Bubble bounce right off his shield and lose its fire and bounced on the ground. Link slashed it in a combo attack and it vanished. He quickly turned around and grabbed Melodie's hand and pulled her back up.

"Whew, that was tight" Melodie said relieved, wiping off the sweat on her forehead.

"Yeah tell me. Where did that thing appeared from Navi?" Link asked her. Melodie frowned.

"Umm Link..." Melodie pointed to a very wide and large path just above a small hill. A big platform was filled with skeleton heads lined up beside the path.

"Wow. Scary" Link said and stood up from the ground with Melodie. The threesome continued up on the path and a fog appeared from nowhere.

"Ack! No! Don't tell me there is a ground Aelpole!"

"No there isn't! But a group of Blue Bubbles!!!" Navi panicked. The skeleton heads that were lined up beside the path got black wings and flew around in front of them. The twosome unsheathed their swords and continued up the path and destroyed a few Blue Bubble's. As soon they walked deeper in the fog the sight of the flying skulls disappeared as the fog became thicker and thicker with each step they set.

"I can't see a thing" Link said narrowing his eyes trying to see something.

"With this state we will fall prey to the Blue Bubbles!" Melodie said. A sound of flapping passed behind them from Link's left side to Melodie's right side and they looked. Nothing to see. They looked back in front and slowly walked. Again the same sound was heard from behind them but on the opposite direction.

"The fog is too thick!" Navi said. They looked at Navi and suddenly something came towards Melodie.

"WAAAH!!!" A Blue Bubble hit her hard and sent her back from where she came from. Link's eyes widened and searched for the Blue Bubble but it has disappeared. He quickly looked back in front of him and saw something coming toward him and used his shield to defend but the same enemy hit him very hard that he too was sent back from where he came and everything went black. After a while Link and Melodie woke up, shaking their heads.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"You've been hit by a Blue Bubble. Pretty hard it seems" Navi said to both of them. Melodie growled.

"I don't like to be surprised like that!!!" She freaked out.

"Whoa, Melodie! You don't have to freak out like that"

"I know Link" Melodie groaned.

"Anyway there is something weird on these Bubbles... I can't quite put my finger on it" Link pondered.

"Those things are not smart enough and yet they defeated us by doing a surprise attack in the fog"

"They were fast, smarter and stronger than normal..." The twosome began pondering as Navi watched them doing so.

"Okaaaay..." She said as she continued watching them. Melodie stood up and stared at the path where Link and she were walking before being hit. Link stood up and saw that the fog was gone. The twosome walked and stopped before continuing upon the path. Navi followed them and hid in Link's hat as usual.

"What now?" Link asked.

"What makes the fog go away?" Melodie asked.

"Fire!" Melodie smiled. The twosome took out their Silver Boomerangs and walked forth on the path and waited until the fog appeared. "Wait! We don't have an item to make the fire appear and walk through the fog"

"No problem Link. I took that stick you used in the bat's room earlier" She winked. When it appeared the twosome threw their boomerangs away from each and when it came back it crossed teach other and sparks flew around. On the tip of the stick a fire appeared..

"I don't think those monsters will attack us now" Navi said when she flew out of Link's hat. When they walked through the fog the Blue Bubbles stayed away from them. The threesome could see them flying above the ground inside the fog watching them going upon the path and out of the fog. The stick burned up as they arrived on the other side. Navi turned around and looked at the fog.

"Navi what's the matter?" Link asked.

"Don't you find it weird that they didn't attacked us and that they stayed inside the fog..."

"Don't worry Navi. I met up new types of monsters in Termina so I think that this one is new too. Well kinda new"

"Yeah but they look like a Blue Bubble but these are stronger, faster, smarter and they stay in the fog if we have fire with us" Link and Melodie stared at each other.

"Navi, they're uglier too" Melodie laughed. Navi giggled and the threesome continued walking up the path around the room.

Oh boy. I can't tell ya folks when the next chap will appear. Btw did ya liked this? Hope so

See ya next time and thanks for reading!

Laterzzzzzzzzzz!


End file.
